Hey Arnold: Life Changes
by B.Jam
Summary: Arnold in college now in Wendale. During his senior semester he reunites with Helga who is different from what he remembered. But everyone changes since high school. This is the transitional stage where people figure out who they are. They establish a career, find the one, get married, start a family. Arnold is trying to figure all of that out.
1. Chapter 1: Running into an Old Friend

**Hey Arnold: Life Changes**

**Fanfiction Summery**: Arnold in college now in Wendale. During his senior semester he reunites with Helga who is different from what he remembered. But everyone changes since high school. This is the transitional stage where people figure out who they are. They establish a career, find _the one_, get married, start a family. Arnold is trying to figure all of that out.

**Rating**: T for now but I think it might go to M for later chapters. I mean this is the Hey Arnold characters as 21 year olds. The age of legally being abled to drink and more freedom.

**Author's note**:This is my first Hey Arnold fic. I am not a fan with a huge history for Hey Arnold. To be honest I just started watching the show this year online. Yeah I'm way behind. Forgive me if characters seem off. If you want to tell me if a character is out of character in this please do explain so I better myself.

In this fic Arnold and most of the gang are 21 year old in the start of this fic. Harold is of course older being 25. In the episode Harold Bar Mitzvah he turns 13 while everyone else is 9.

**Chapter One**: Running into an Old Friend

Chapter Summery: After spending his summer vacation with a summer internship in Washington Arnold heads back to Wendale to take his junior year in college. In the airport he meets his old friend and bully Helga Pataki.

_**Running into an Old Friend**_

After an nearly six hour flight Arnold didn't know how much he appreciated the ground. He walked through the airport. He just got back for visiting his folks in Hillwood right after his summer internship in Washington, DC and was ready for his junior year of college.

He went to get his bags from the baggage claim. He looked around but couldn't find his bags. _Maybe they're on the other side_, He thought. He started walking around the baggage claim. With his eyes focus on his bags moving down the conveyor belt, he didn't notice a person carrying so many bags she couldn't even see over walking dead in his direction. They crashed into each other.

Both Arnold and the woman fell to the floor along with her luggage.

Arnold picked himself up from and quickly went over to the woman. He offered his hand.

"I'm so sorry miss. I wasn't paying attention," Arnold apologized. The woman had a scowl on her face but she took his hand anyway and he pulled her up.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" she spat harshly.

Arnold flinched at her but kept an honest face. "I'm sorry. You're right. It was all my fault."

She sighed and looked apologetic for snapping at him.

"No it's okay I—" she paused and looked down at the floor.

The woman gasped then groaned at her open cases with her belongs scattered on the floor.

"This is not my day!" she cursed to herself.

She was just glade that the suitcase with her unmentionables in it didn't open and scatter everywhere as well. That would have been embarrassing.

"Here let me help," he offered.

"No, it's no big deal. I got it," she said.

He was already on the ground with her picking up a sweater and neatly folding it.

"No it's my fault. I assist."

She let out a snort and stared at him. "What's your deal? Are you like programed to be extra polite or something?"

He paused and smiled before he replied, "I guess I was just raised that way."

The woman just let out a ha and went back to picking up lotion and other hygiene products and stuffed them back in the suitcase. He went back to gathering her things and putting them in the suit case as well. They did this quietly for a while.

Arnold looked back up at her and watched her close one suit case as it was too full to fit anything else in. He blinked. There was something about her. The way she talked was so… familiar. Arnold squinted his eyes at her.

"Wait, do I know you?" He asked out loud.

The woman looked up at him and blinked.

"Huh, no I— wait a minute, on second thought you_ do_ seem familiar too." She said beginning to analyze his face.

Arnold took in her features. The blonde hair. The mouth. The way she scowled at him before.

Then it clicked to him. His eyes widen. "Helga?!" he blurted out making a small scene. "Helga G Pataki?!"

Her eyes widen in recognition. "A-Arnold?!" she gasped.

"Oh my God, it's you?!" They both said at the same time pointing at each other.

The two stood up and hugged excitedly.

"Criminy!" Helga breathed out when they began to break out of the hug. She looked at his arms around her, which were much larger than in high school. He had put on some pounds and built up a bit muscle over the years. She looked at his face again and noticed he developed a strong chin that contrasted his young boyish look from the past. "Gesh, Football Head who the heck told you to grow up?"

Arnold smiled, cracking a dimple. "I dunno, I guess puberty." He shrugged.

She smiled then blinked.

"Wait a minute are you taller than me now?!" She gasped noticing that they were eye leveled. She couldn't believe it. The shrimp was taller than her!

He had grown a bit taller since high school but Helga was a tall woman, 5,7 so he was only an inch taller than her. But he was taller than her and he had never in their growing up ever been taller than her until now.

His face redden a little. "I guess I grew a little taller." He said scratching the back of his neck.

Arnold examined Helga's face. "Wow I can't believe it's you." Arnold said in awe.

Her unibrow was either waxed, plucked out but her eyebrows were thicker than most girls wore them like Audrey Hepburn or something. She didn't wear her hair in a tight ponytail anymore. She let her golden locks fall loose down her back. She wore bright fuchsia lipstick, rosy cheeks, and smokey eyes. He had never seen Helga G Pataki in makeup. The only time he remembered her wearing just lip stick was at their junior prom and it was a nude lip stick.

"This is crazy I haven't seen you since...well, um, you ran away," Arnold said remembering the day he found out.

"I know!" she exclaimed excitedly.

During the later course of their high school lives Helga couldn't take living at home anymore and she packed her bags and took the first bus ticket far away from Hillwood. No one knew where she went to so they could only trust Phoebe's said phone calls from Helga that she was okay.

After the two calmed down from they're reunion they decided to leave the airport. Arnold offered to carry her luggage despite the fact that he had to carry his own luggage along with it. Helga said he didn't have to but Arnold being Arnold insisted. The two walked out of the airport together and Helga called for a cab.

"We gotta meet up again." Arnold said.

"Oh, I'll just give you my number it's—well, here I'll just type it in." She took his cell phone and dialed her number into it. He did the same with hers.

After the two finished exchanging numbers Helga's cab appeared.

Arnold being the gentleman that he is helped loading the trunk with her luggage. When he was finished she thanked him and went inside.

"I'll see you soon." she said closing the door.

He leaned into the car door (the window was down) as she fasten her seatbelt. "Yeah. We could have coffee sometime."

She raised an eyebrow. "Coffee?"

He shrugged.

She smirked. "Yeah sounds like a plan. See you later, Arnoldo."

Arnold waved as the cap drove off.

.~.

Helga took in the sweet aroma of freshly baked bread and brewing coffee.

"This place is so authentic. I had no idea a coffee shop could be this sophisticated," Helga said.

It was Friday morning and Arnold had them meet at the little café to finally catch up. Helga was surprised by how many different deserts and pastries the café had along with coffees, and teas. She passionately ate her cannoli. It was so good!

"I seriously want to try everything here!" she moaned.

Arnold laughed watching her melt into her food. He took in those full lips growing into a smile when she smelt the coffee. Those long eye lashes fluttering as she delighted herself in her desert. Arnold couldn't help himself but think about how good she looked now. She did grow into a very pretty woman but she was a tomboy at heart. He didn't know why he felt this attracted to her all of the sudden. She wore baggy jogging pants, a sweatshirt, and sneakers; and yet she was the prettiest girl in his book.

"Yeah it's very European," Arnold agreed.

"So Hair Boy, how did you find out about a fancy place like this?"

"My ex-girlfriend was a dancer—"

Helga eyes snapped open.

He blushed in realization of what she was thinking. "I mean a contemporary dancer!" He said quickly. "Anyway she and her gang of dancing buddies always liked to come here whenever they won a dance competition."

Helga's mouth pouted in thought. "Hmmm, an artist-y tights wearing ballerina type dancer, figures. Where's the skirt now?"

"She graduated."

Helga leaned back in her chair. "Eh, of course. You always liked the older ones."

Arnold smirked at her comment. "You've been watching?"

"I've noticed," she shrugged simply before taking another sip of her warm coffee.

Arnold would let it slide. "Everyone's been wondering where you been since you ran away. What happened? How you been?"

She hesitated to answer. "Oh… you know, life. It has it's bumps."

He frowned. "That bad?"

"Let's just say I recently crawled out of a ditch but everything's cool now."

"Oh, you never told me what you're doing here."

"I'm going back to school. I, um, dropped out two years ago." She rubbed the back of her neck and looked to the side. "You know, the ditch, and well now I want to get myself back together."

He smiled."That's good to hear. What college?"

"Sherman."

He smirked and his eyelids lowered in his signature look. "That's my college," he pointed out.

She raised an eyebrow. "What?" she pressed. "What's with the cheeky look?"

"You stalking me again?" He joked.

Her face went red. "Oh fuck you, asshole. Don't nobody want you," she sneered.

_She is definitely still Helga, _Arnold thought.

He got a good looked at her and his mind went back to her facial features_. …But she didn't look too much like Helga, _another part of his brain thought_. _She was, well, attractive! He couldn't recall ever being attracted to Helga during junior high or high school and when he found out about her crush on him he really tired to avoid thinking about her in any way. He wasn't thinking about getting with her now but he had to admit to himself that Helga had blossomed.

"But seriously though," Helga continued, readjusting herself in her seat. "Sherman has a really good literary program."

"It's good that your going back," Arnold said. "And hey if you fall behind you know you can always ask me for help."

She gave him a sincere look. "Yeah you were always good at that."

Arnold tensed up a bit by the sudden soft look. Before he could respond he noticed his watch. "Oh, it's already, 8:30." He started to stand up. "Sorry Helga but I gotta go. Part-time job."

"I understand."

They paid for their breakfast and went out the door together.

Arnold paused and turned to her. "Um, do you need any help? You're new to this city and all—"

Helga raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Gesh, is there an chivalry off switch in that head of yours? I'm fine Arnold, don't worry about me."

He shrugged.

"I'll catch up with you on campus. See ya." Helga walked away. He went the opposite direction.

.~.

The first week of fall semester Arnold did see Helga. Apparently they were sharing the same literature poetry class.

Arnold waved to her as soon as she walked through the door.

"Hey Helga."

She paused then smirked. "Gesh, Football Head it's only 9:00 o clock and we're already sharing the same class." She sat down next to him.

"Seems like it." He said. "I should have known you would be taking this class."

"You have any classes with Tall Hair Boy?"

"Yeah, we both got Mr. Delarosa for Latin American culture and language on Thursdays. We also have a science lab course together. That's today at 1:00," Arnold replied.

She snorted. "I bet you two did that on purpose. I swear, it was like you guys were joined at the hip when we were kids. And it appears you two still are."

"Says the girl who confess to writing poems to me everyday for a whole year and is siting awfully close to me right now," he teased.

"Ugh, I'm just sitting next to you because you're the only familiar face I see in this class!" Helga cried in defense. "If it was Gerald I would sit with him."

"Whatever you say Helga."

Just then their professor came in and started class.

.~.

"Oh man that was a long lecture!" Helga said stretching her arms in the air from her desk. It was the end of class and only a few people were standing around chatting while the rest of the students left quickly. "Whatever ounce of energy I had it's completely zapped out now."

Arnold laughed between gathering his things. "Not used to sitting for three hours?"

"I guess not." She sighed. "I love literature but criminy. No wonder I dropped out the first time."

He tapped her shoulder. "Hey, I'm meeting Gerald at the campus pit for lunch, you wanna come with?"

She stood up and gave him a sheepish smile. "Thanks but I better not. I got to get back to the apartment before Patty has to leave."

"Oh, you only have one class today?"

"Yeah." She put her notebook into her bag.

"Well okay I guess I'll run into some time this week then."

"Yupe." She said putting her bag over her shoulder.

The two said their goodbyes and parted ways.

.~.

Gerald and Arnold sat together at the round table eating their lunch. Arnold had just told him that he was sharing the same literature class with Helga.

"Wow I can't believe Pataki is in town and in our school. Is it just me or did everyone from P.S. 18 decided to come here?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah, that is kind of weird." Arnold agreed. Many other kids they grew up with also went to Sherman. It was almost scary how they all stuck together even out of state.

"So what's up with Hell girl?" Gerald generally asked. "Is she hot now?"

Arnold froze and looked at him. "I'm not answering that."

Gerald's eyes widen and almost dropped his sandwich. "Ohmygosh, she cleaned up _that_ good? Man, now I gotta see this for myself. What days does she have classes again?"

"Shut up Gerald," Arnold sighed before bitting into his chips.

.~.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: My Girl's Crib

**Hey Arnold: Life Changes**

**Fanfiction Summery:** Arnold in college now in Wendale. During his senior semester he reunites with Helga who is different from what he remembered. But everyone changes since high school. This is the transitional stage where people figure out who they are. They establish a career, find _the one_, get married, and start a family. Arnold is trying to figure all of that out.

**Author's note: **Arnold and most of the gang are 21 years old in the start of this fic. Harold is of course older, being 25. He became 13 when everyone else were still nine.

For those of you that read and commented on this chapter and noticed that it changed well that's because I noticed an continuity and age error with the party. Also Helga said she was 23 but she is actually 21 like everyone else and it was my bad so I had to change it.

**Rating:** T for now but it will change for later chapters

**Chapter Two:** My Girl's Crib

**Chapter Summery:** Rhonda is having a senior year college party. Arnold invites Helga but she tells him she has a special someone in her life. He soon finds out more about her special someone.

_**My Girl's Crib**_

Gerald let out a low whistle. "Looking pretty good, Pataki. But it looks like we still can't part you from those sports jerseys and jogging pants though."

She smirked and folded her arms to her chest and looked at the top of his head. Gerald was sporting dreadlocks.

"Well, if it isn't Tall Hair Boy. You finally decided to change your hair cut. Too bad that head of yours is still oddly shaped as ever."

He narrowed his eyes. The two stood there in silence for a second and it made Arnold feel uncomfortable. It seemed like they were about to go into a brawl.

The two then busted up in laughed and then hugged each other. "C'mere girl. I gotta admit I missed you Hell Girl."

"Yeah same to you, Geraldo."

Arnold sighed in relief and smiled.

.~.

Arnold, Gerald, and Helga were sitting at the campus food court table outside.

"Where are you staying? Are you in the dorms." Arnold asked.

"Oh no." Helga said. "Actually, Patty is letting me stay at her place."

"You don't mean Big Patty from Hillwood, do you?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Didn't you guys hate each other? I remember Patty knocking you around a few times," Gerald pointed out.

She shrugged. "She did but we're good now. She actually had my back when my life was getting a little rocky. We're friends now."

"That's good to hear." Arnold smiled. A thought then accorded to him. "Oh yeah, have you seen Phoebe?"

She gave him a look

"Well, duh, she's only my best friend, of course I've seen her!" she smiled. "But I couldn't stay with her in the dorms. I'd much rather just share rent on an apartment. You know Phoebe. She always like to be close to school. Besides I'd just get in the way of her studying."

"Yeah, I hear ya." Arnold remembered back to when they dated and how she completely isolate herself from everyone including him whenever a test or exam was coming up.

Yupe, that's our Phoebe. Never changed a bit," Gerald said, crossing his arms.

.~.

Arnold and Helga had been spending a lot of time together. They would go out together like the library or for lunch. They both agreed that it was nice that they could just hang out as friends.

"So how are you liking it here in Wendale?" he asked her as they walked together.

"It's okay." She shrugged. "I guess it's a better than Hillwood because of all the job opportunities. But I feel self conscious out in public."

He raised an eyebrow. "You? Why?"

"Well the other day I was at a hot dog stand and when I was ordering the guy had a hard time understanding me. I never realized how much of a New York accent I had until I got here." Helga admitted.

"Yeah I know what you mean. It takes time to get use to. Hey, have you seen the old gang besides Gerald?"

She shook her head. "I passed Eugene on campus but I don't think he saw me. He was too busy smacking into a wall."

He laughed. Eugene never changed. "Well as long as he's okay..."

"He's always okay," she pointed out.

He chuckle again.

They came up to the library. He opened the door and let her go in first before following suit. He walked up closer to her and said with a lowered voice, "Hey, you like parties right?"

She eyed him. "Depends. Whose throwing one?"

"Rhonda Lloyd." The two went over to a table and started to put their stuff down. "She's throwing this senior party thing and all us Hillwood guys and girls are invite. It's in a few weeks. I figured you'd like to go and catch up with everyone."

Helga sat down. "I dunno, I'm not really a party person." She looked to the side. "And there's this other thing."

"What other thing?"

A faint blush went across her cheek. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, I can't be out too late. I'm not really a single woman anymore," she admitted.

"Oh, you're seeing someone?" Arnold asked taking his books out his bag.

"Well, I'm…" she chewed her lip. "Um, there's a special someone in my life right now." She nodded.

He smiled. "I understand but you don't have to stay for the entire party. I'm sure Rhonda won't feel offended if you left early."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Helga said but Arnold could sense the uncertainty of her voice.

A thought then accrued to him. He looked at Helga.

"Say that special someone isn't easily jealous are they?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

"We can still hang out right?" he asked. "I mean as friends."

She smiled. "Of course, just not too late or too early."

.~.

Helga yawned.

"Wow Helga you look tired." Arnold observed taking the seat beside her.

It was a new day (Wednesday to exact) and Helga felt like she was in the library an awful lot lately.

"I've been doing homework and when I'm not doing home work I'm up all night studying and you know what? None of it makes any sense! I think I'm gonna drop out again. I hate this bullshit class." She laid back down on the table.

Arnold looked at her schedule that was placed with the other scattered papers on the table. "Oh you got Mr. Whale's math class. He's a bit tough but if you plan your study time out right and write really good notes you can pass."

"I think not. None of it makes any sense." She picked up her math homework. "Get a load of this 'Sally has five ice-cream cones Billy has none'." She read. "I thought this was a math class why the hell are we reading sentences?"

"Well, Helga, is is a _liberal_ arts math class." He said. "You need help studying? I took it my sophomore year. I could get you caught up."

She blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. I don't mind helping. I actually tutor for other class mates all the time." Arnold said.

"Sure." Helga said.

"Great." Arnold said. "How bout we meet here this Friday at 5?"

She considered this. "No good. I've… got a date. Friday is movie night."

"With that special someone?"

She smiled. "Oh yeah very special." She chirped, nodding. Arnold noticed how no matter what awful mood Helga was in whenever this _special someone_ was brought up it changed her mood and she lit up right away. Arnold thought it was nice that she had someone who could just make her forget all her problems in just the mention of them.

"Okay, what's your schedule on Thursdays?" he said understandingly.

"Hmmm, you know I think this Thursday at three is good."

"Great." He nodded.

The two got up and started to leave the library together.

"Will I ever meet this special someone?" Arnold asked as they walked. He was curious of who this person was.

She perk up her lips and shrugged. "…Maybe."

.~.

It was another Thursday and Arnold and Helga just finished their second tutoring session.

She sighed. "Okay that makes so much more sense now. Thanks for helping with that pointless, pointless class."

"It's no problem." He smiled putting his bag onto his shoulders.

The two gathered their things and left the library.

When Arnold got home the first thing he did was fixed himself something to eat. He was starving. After he finished his dinner he bagged his backpack to do get the rest of his science homework done. When he looked in his bag he was surprised to not see his green notebook but instead a pink one.

He sighed. He took out his phone and called out.

"Um, Hey Helga it's me." He said then sighed. "I really wish you'd stop calling me that. Anyway you're not going to believe this but I guess our notebooks got mixed up. I just noticed it in my bag…yeah, you got mines too?... Yeah, I dunno how we got them mixed up I guess we're both just really tired. I could come over and give you your note book now… It's no problem. I'll be there in a few." Arnold hung up his phone and put it in his jean's pocket. He put his shoes back on and a light jacket grabbed his car keys and left out the door.

Arnold drove to Helga's apartment. he already knew where Patty stayed so he had no problem getting there.

He went up the elevator to the 5th floor. He walked to door 521, and knocked.

In just seconds, Helga opened the door with his green notebook and hand and sheepish expression on her face. "Sorry about this."

"It's no problem." He took the notebook out of his bag and the two switch note books.

"I hope, I'm not intruding on you and your special someone." Arnold admitted. "If their here I mean."

She smiled. "Yeah their here..." She bit her lip.

He stuffed his notebook in his bag.

"Hey, um, Arnold do you want to meet them now?"

Arnold looked up at her. "Um, sure." he shrugged. "I mean, if you don't mind."

She let him into the apartment.

"Patty should be back in a little while." Helga announced. She turned around and looked at him. "You want something to drink? We got Yahoo sodas, pepsi, lemonade, you want anything?" She listed off the items she remembered buying a few days ago.

He smiled. "I could go for some lemonade."

"Coming right up." She said before disappeared into the kitchen. "Just sit down and chill." she announced from the kitchen.

Arnold sat on the couch and waited for her patiently. He looked around. It was so strange to hear that Helga and Patty were roommates but the weights and gym equipment in the corner confirmed that Patty had to still be living here too. He was so focus on picking out little details in the apartment that he didn't notice a small figure sneaking up from behind the couch.

"Boo!"

Arnold jumped and turned to the side to see big violet eyes that were attached to a little girl with her hands in claw motion and a mischievous smile on her face.

Arnold relaxed.

The little girl laughed.

"Ohhh, you startled me. Hello. Are you one of the neighbors kids?" he asked giving her a friendly smile.

Just then Helga came back into the living room with the drinks. "Oh, Arnold! Wow, you guys already met."

She set the glasses down on the coffee table. She stood up straight and whipped her hands on her shirt before walking up to the little girl and picking her up.

She looked at the young blonde man. "Arnold, this is the special person in my life Nieve, my _daughter_," Helga introduced.

"Daughter?" He exclaimed. He didn't even realize he had jumped up to his feet.

"Um, well…yeah." Helga said.

"You got a funny shaped head," the little girl laughed pointing at him.

He was still in shocked. He forced out a chuckle.

"I mean wow, a daughter. Congratulations!" he said trying to sound excited but he was anything but excited. "You have a daughter. Wow and um…" he took in a deep breath. "And she came out of you?" he asked. He knew it was a dumb but it just came out of his mouth. He couldn't wrap his head around it. Helga G. Pataki had a _baby_?!

She raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah. Carried her for a bout nine months. Eight hours in painful labor. Unless you don't believe me and want to see the stretch marks," she offered sarcastically.

"Um, I believe you. I just..." Not able to find the words he raised his hands up and gestured at the girl. "Wow!"

He felt so uncomfortable. The room felt hot and so small now. He looked at his watch.

"Wow, is it 6 o clock already? I should go," He said trying to think of any excuse to get out of there. He started to back away towards the door. His foot stepped on something that made a squeaking sound. He looks down and sees that it's a stuff toy. How did he not noticed that before? "Sorry." He steps around it.

"But what about your lemonade?" she asked.

"Um, it's okay. I don't need it. I have this… thing with Gerald. I'll see you in class ,Helga." He couldn't run out the door fast enough.

She was expecting a reaction like that but she hoped Arnold would stick around a little longer. How was she going to tell the rest of her old classmates when even Arnold reacted like that! She sighed. "See ya Arnold," she said to the door.

She looks down at Nieve who was full of giggles. "Bye, bye funny lookin' man!" she giggled waving her tiny hands at the door. Helga smiles and kisses Nieve's forehead.

.~.

"You're home, man?" Gerald called out from the kitchen counter. He was in the middle of making a sandwich when he heard the door to the apartment open.

"Yeah." Arnold called out. Gerald could hear the house keys being tossed onto the dresser that sat right by the door.

"Gerald you're not going to believe the day I had," Arnold sighed setting his bag down in the corner. Arnold shuffled over to the couch and flopped down catching Gerald's attention.

He and Gerald were roommates. They decided to move off campus together last year. There were lest restrictions and having their own apartment meant they didn't have to worry about curfews.

"Dang, you looking paler than usual. What's eatin' you, man?" Gerald asked from the kitchen spreading mayonnaise on his toasted potato bread.

"I was at Helga's apartment," Arnold replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "And?" the young man dared asked.

The blonde sighed. "She has a kid."

Gerald froze mid action of putting a slice of Italian beef on his sandwich. He blinked back into motion.

"A kid? You mean, the runny nose, sticky fingers, crying, kind?"

Arnold looked turned his head to look at his friend.

"The real thing, Gerald." Arnold motioned with his hands. "That's gotta be the real reason why she dropped out of college."

Gerald finished his sandwich and pick up his plate and joined Arnold on the couch. "Gesh, how old is it?"

"I dunno, nearly three I think, and the kid's a she," Arnold said annoyed by referring to the child as an 'it'. Arnold watched Gerald open his mouth very wide to take a bit into the sandwich. "Is that pepperoni and ham on that?"

"Hmmm." He said mid-chew. "Yeah." He swallowed. "And peppers, and three kinds of cheese, and lettuce, tomatoes, onions—"

"Did you just raid the refrigerator? After I just went grocery shopping? Dude, if I look into that refrigerator and see that half the food ended up on that one sandwich you are gonna have to pay for the next supply of groceries."

"I was working all day, I'm starving," Gerald explained.

He gave Gerald a dull expression. "Whatever, just know that I'm not paying for the food next month...or this month."

"Whatever. Anyway where's the victim, I mean father?" He asked before biting into his sandwich again.

Arnold didn't respond to Gerald's use of words but sighed. "I dunno. I didn't stay long enough to find out."

"Mhmm, Mhmm, Mhmm," Gerald said shaking his head. "Gesh, out of all the girls in our neighborhood I would have_ never_ guessed Helga Pataki would be the one that ended up pregnant."

"I know." This didn't seem real. Helga had a baby? The memory of being trapped in the apartment played on in Arnold's head.

Gerald's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Didn't you invite Helga to Rhonda's party?"

Arnold's eyes widen. "You're right," he gasped sitting up straight. He turned to Gerald. "What am I gonna do?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Uninvite her?"

"But I don't want her to feel like it's because of the kid," Arnold explained. That would hurt her feelings.

"Well, why wouldn't you want her to come?" Gerald asked.

"Because of the kid!" he cried as if it was obvious.

Gerald looked at him like he made no sense, which he didn't. "Well, there you go!"

"But I don't want her to feel left out either." Arnold frowned. _Gosh this was hard_. He sat back in the couch and sighed. "I dunno, it's weird, her having a baby and everything. It's not gonna take long before everyone finds out. Plus I don't want her to feel uncomfortable."

Arnold looked hopefully at Gerald for advice.

Gerald lifted his hands up in surrender. "Ah, I got nothing for you this time. Dealing with baby mamas is not my forte."

He sighed and dropped his head and thought for a second. "Maybe...maybe I'll just talk to her about it before Rhonda's party," he announced.

All Gerald could do was put a hand on his shoulder and say, "You're a bold kid, Arnold."

.~.

Arnold and Helga sat at a café.

"You couldn't run out of there fast enough. You acted like you just found _you_ were the father or something," she pointed out.

"Yeah, sorry," he said rubbing his arm uncomfortably. "I was just… in shock. I mean, you gotta admit Helga Pataki, the toughest girl at school having a baby is pretty shocking."

Helga considered thing and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I can see that."

Arnold had caught up with Helga during the week and asked her if they could talk at the café later and now here they were on a Friday afternoon.

"Gesh, Helga, you gotta a baby now. That's… amazing." He choose his word carefully.

"It is," she agreed maybe with a hint of defense in her tone.

Arnold frowned. "But I don't understand when this happened. I mean, how—"

"Well, Arnoldo, when a man and a woman love each other very, very much they decide to f—"

He put his hands out stopping her from saying the big f word. "I know _how_ it happened!" He blushed. "I mean…"

Helga sighed and propped herself up in her chair and folded her hand on the table. "Okay I was in a relationship with someone and we just wasn't as protected as we thought and surprise I got pregnant. Simple."

"But um…W-where's her father now?" Arnold dared asked.

"Gone." She watched his jaw drop. "I'm a 21 year old single mom," she sneered before sipping from her straw of mocha she ordered.

"He walked out on you?" Arnold gasped.

Helga parted her lips from the drink and began to open her mouth—

"That's terrible!" He cried grabbing the stares of the people in the café.

Helga shifted uncomfortably. "Arnold, keep it down." She hissed through her teeth. "Criminy—"

"But it's not right. What kind of-of…_asshole_ does something like that?!"

Helga eyes widen at his language. "Hey Golden Boy, he's _not_ an asshole—" she spat.

Arnold kept ranting.

"What kind of man just walks out of child's life and puts all the responsibility on the mother?!" He yelled. "It's not fair—"

She leaned forward to his face. "Cool it, Football Head, he didn't walk out on me, he's dead," she quickly said through her teeth. Her words cut the air and for what felt like hours everything fell silent.

Arnold frowned.

"Ohhh." He sucked in. His face grew warm with embarrassment. He felt like a big jerk. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"It's okay. Gesh, there go that chivalry in you, huh?" she took a sip of her drink before speaking on it again. "When I told him I was pregnant we got into an argument and we separated ourselves from each other for a couple of days."

Arnold blinked.

"I just couldn't deal with him and he couldn't deal with me." She frowned and was quiet for a minute. She was just looking down at the table before looking back up at Arnold again. "He said he needed to think and it became longer than I expected. I thought he was just avoiding my messages but the truth was he was mugged and shot for his car." she swallowed then let out a pathetically fake laugh and shook her head. "I didn't even know he was dead until two weeks after. Gosh the voice messages I gave him... "

Arnold frowned. He didn't know what to say to that. "That's…I'm sorry."

"Yeah, everyone always is." Helga said sadly tapping her fingers on the table avoiding his glaze.

He hesitantly lifted his hand and placed it on top of hers on the table. She looked up at him. He was giving her one of his famous comforting smiles.

"Helga, are you going to Rhonda's Senior Year Party on saturday?" he asked.

"I dunno." She shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want everyone I used to know look at me funny. I mean, if you reacted the way you did at the apartment I have no hope for everyone else." Helga sighed.

He bit his lip.

"Yeah they will." Arnold said. There was no used to lie. Of course they will be shock and maybe even judgmental. Arnold knew this. He wet his lips before speaking adding, "but then they'll get over it, and then they're gonna be happy to see you again, and then they're all gonna want to know if you're taken care of because that's what friends do, Helga."

She stared at him blankly for a minute.

Helga's lips slowly formed into a smile. She pulled her hand away from under his and sat back in her chair.

"Oh boy. You haven't changed a bit. Always looking on the bright side, huh?" Helga chuckled.

Arnold smiled.

.~.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Rhonda, the Brain

**Hey Arnold: Life Changes**

**Fanfiction Summery**: Arnold in college now in Wendale. During his senior semester he reunites with Helga who is different from what he remembered. But everyone changes since high school. This is the transitional stage where people figure out who they are. They establish a career, find _the one_, get married, and start a family. Arnold is trying to figure all of that out.

**Rating**: T for now but I think it might go to M for later chapters.

**Author's note**: In this fic Arnold and most of the gang are 21 year old in the start of this fic. Harold is of course older being 25. In the episode Harold Bar Mitzvah he turns 13 while everyone else is 9.

So this is an Rhonda chapter that takes place during the same time of the pervious two chapters and the last part takes place during the next chapter. The next chapter is Rhonda's party in detail. So when Arnold and Helga were catching up in those chapters before Rhonda was doing her thing in this chapter. So the senior party Rhonda is throwing is in late September (maybe the 27th) and the fall semester started on September 1st. I was planning on having this after the party chapter but it wouldn't make sense for Rhonda to just switch a class later on in the semester.

I want to dedicate chapters to other characters than Helga and Arnold from time to time.

**Chapter 3: Rhonda, The Brain**

**Chapter Summery:** Rhonda is known for being the most popular woman on campus that throws the most exclusive parties, wears the best clothes, and has the most followers. But she never was too hot academically wise. When her college advisor requests to see her she informs Rhonda that if she doesn't fulfill her math requirement she will not be able to graduate.

_**Rhonda, the Brain**_

_Month of chapter- September 12th-29th_

It was a normal day in the school's lounge. Kids just came there to chill and hang out. Sometimes they came there to invite other kids to come to parties. That's what one student had in mind when she walked over to Rhonda Lloyd who was sitting in a bean bag chair.

"Rhonda, will you please come to my party this Saturday. It's gonna be kinda lame but you always know how to lighten things up."

Rhonda looked up from her magazine at the woman standing before her and smiled.

"Of course Stacy, I'm always willing to help," Rhonda said.

The girl beamed. "Thanks!" She started to turn around but paused. "Oh yeah, and I'm looking forward to your annual college party. I know it's gonna be a blast."

"I always try," Rhonda said proudly.

As soon as the girl walked away a guy approached Rhonda. He was one of those football scholarship guys beefy, tall, and just Rhonda's type.

"Oh, hey, Chad," she greeted giving him a smile. She stood up from her chair.

He returned her smile by flashing his own pearly whites. "Hey, Rhonda, there is a concert tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?" he asked.

She pouted her lips in thought. "Well, I suppose so but only if you treat me to lunch."

He raised an eye brow but still had a smile on his face. "You mean now?"

"Well, it is pass noon," she said fluttering her eyelashes.

Just then Nadine came up to her. "Hold on a minute, Rhonda, you might wanna hold lunch for later and see your college advisor right now."

Rhonda flipped her hair back. "Uh, excuse me? Why would I want to do that?" she asked the blonde.

"Rhonda, your college advisor called again," Nadine said. Nadine and Rhonda were roommates.

"Take a message." Rhonda waved off and brought her attention back to Chad, placing her hand around his arm.

"I _did_," Nadine said flatly. She pulled Rhonda away from the athlete and excused them. ("Hey!") "I'm been taking messages for you for the past three weeks! I think you seriously need to talk to your advisor."

"Oh no, Nadine." Rhonda waved her arms. "What that woman has to say is not important to me," she huffed folding her arms.

She didn't notice the middle aged woman walking up behind her.

"Is that so, Ms. Lloyd?" she asked.

Rhonda froze at the familiar voice. Nadine smirked, knowing that this was bound to happen sooner or later.

"That's a shame because what I have to say is suppose to benefit _you_, not me," the advisor said.

Rhonda whirled around and was surprised to see her advisor.

"Mrs. Ong!" Rhonda exclaimed. "Wow, isn't this a little coinkydink? We were just saying what a caring advisor you are!"

Mrs. Ong didn't buy her sudden kiss-up. "In my office, Ms. Lloyd," she ordered flatly. "_Now_."

.~.

Rhonda shifted uncomfortably in the chair. Across from her was Mrs. Ong behind the desk looking over Rhonda's schedule and grades on the computer. She turned back to Rhonda.

"My, isn't this weird? This might be the second time I've had you in my office in three years. I believe the first time was during your sophomore registration, yes?"

Rhonda readjusted herself in her seat. "Well, yes but I just didn't feel like I needed to bother you about my courses. I know what classes to take."

The Asian-American woman readjusted her glasses and glared at her. "Even if that was so, you still are suppose to meet with me before every semester registration date. This is to help _you_, you know."

Rhonda nodded slowly.

"The last excuse you gave me for not come here was that you were spending your winter holiday skiing in Alaska and had to make reservations and pack for three weeks."

"Well, I did!" she cried.

Mrs. Ong didn't look sympathetic. "Not only have you been avoiding me, you've been avoiding your math requirement."

Rhonda groaned at the mention of math requirement. She resented it from the first time she found out she had to still take math in college.

"Oh, no! Not that again!" she groaned. "Mrs. Ong, my concentration is in _fashion design_, why does an artistic student like myself have to take such an left-brained course? It makes no sense, don't you agree?"

Mrs. Ong didn't look happy with Rhonda's explanation. "Everyone, no matter the concentration, has to take at least one 4-credit math course, Rhonda. It's apart of the liberal arts requirement. I wouldn't be as forceful on you if this wasn't your senior year, but it is. You won't be able to graduate if you don't take and pass a math course."

Rhonda frowned.

Mrs. Ong looked back at the computer and began typing. "Now seeing that this is the last day to drop or swap courses, we have no choice but to move you right away." She readjusted her glasses and looked at the screen. "Now it looks like the only math course open that fulfills your requirement is Dr. Hanserd's class… Hmmm, it seems you have too many courses but you're in luck." She smirked then started to move and click on the mouse. "We'll just swap your drama class on Mondays to Dr. Hanserd's math class on Mondays and Wednesdays."

Rhonda's eyes widen and she jumped out of her seat. "What?! You can't do that! I was really liking that class!" she cried.

"Please, Ms. Lloyd, seat back down and stop your whining."

"I'm not whining," she whined flopping back down in the chair. _I can't believe this_, she thought.

"That course was not even a requirement for your degree. You'll live without it."

Rhonda groaned.

"All I can say to you is to look forward to Dr. Hanserd's classes for now on." Mrs. Ong said.

Rhonda stood up and looked at the advisor in the eye.

"Well, I hope you're happy." She flipped her hair back, huffed, and storm out of the office room with her chin in the air.

.~.

The following monday, Rhonda entered the classroom snobbishly as ever. She wore her most expensive perfume, designer trousers, a halter-top, and golden jewelry. Fashion always put her a bit at ease. She spotted the professor when she walked in. The middle aged African American man was shuffling through his papers on his desk. Dr. Hanserd looked like an uptight professor in every way to Rhonda, right down to the hideous elbow-patched blazer and plated bow-tie.

She took the safest seat; in the back, near the wall. She didn't want the professor to call on her. Rhonda didn't want the professor to bother her.

"Before we begin class let me say I'm glade to see a few new faces," the professor said scanning the room. "Though a few of you are behind I'm sure with dedication and hard work you all won't have too much trouble catching up. I hope we all have a fun semester in this class."

"Oh, joy," Ronda sighed half-heartedly at her desk.

.~.

It was Rhonda's second week of Dr. Hanserd's class, monday. The professor was going over equations or something. Rhonda wasn't really paying any attention. She noticed that Dr. Hanserd liked to talk and explain a lot in a way that Rhonda didn't even want to bother trying to get.

He asked the class to solve the problem on the board. Many hands went up. Dr. Hanserd scanned his sea of pupils but none of them caught his eye than the wealthy, raven-haired female. Rhonda was brushing her hair and not paying any attention to the lecture.

He could not allow this. "How about you, Ms. Lloyd."

She stiffed up at the sound of her name being called.

She lowered her brush and blinked at him. "Huh? Me? I didn't raised my hand."

"It doesn't matter. I called on you," he said sternly.

"Dr. Hanserd, let me reason with you. I'll do the homework and I'll try to suffer through this class but I should _not_ have to go to the board! I don't belong here. My advisor forced me into this class. Math isn't my major," she cried.

The man just smirked. He wondered how many times he had heard the same excuse."Ms. Lloyd, since you seem confident that you don't belong here, why don't you come up to the board and solve this problem."

She huffed but reluctantly got up. She heard snickering from the other students. Rhonda sashayed to the board. Her eyes widen at the problem written in chalk. She gulped and stood there silently for a long while.

"Today, Ms. Lloyd," the professor called out.

The other students laughed.

"R-right." Rhonda tensed up, grabbed a piece of chalk, and just scribbled an answer down.

"There," she said proudly but Dr. Hanserd didn't have a smile on his face.

"Incorrect. Try again."

She tensed up again.

"But I already—"

"Try again," he repeated firmly.

She blew a piece of hair out of her face, erased her answer, and contemplated until she just wrote down a new one.

She whirled around at him and shrugged. "Happy now?" She asked bitterly.

"That too is incorrect." He turned to the rest of the class and paced. "Can anyone tell Ms. Lloyd what the answer of this equation is?"

A nerdy looking boy raised his hand and joyfully told the class the answer.

"Very good, Kyle." The professor turned to Rhonda who still stood by the board. "You can learn a lot from him, Ms. Lloyd."

Rhonda folded her arms. "Oh please! The only thing I could learn from that guy is how much perms should have stayed in the 80s," she huffed.

The class room burst into another round of laughs.

The professor sighed then looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, class that's all for today. Remember to check the syllabus for the homework due next week. Have a nice rest of the day."

Everyone started gathering their things and leaving.

Rhonda smiled in relief, _finally it's over! _She went to her desk to get her things until she was stopped.

"Hold on a minute, Ms. Lloyd," Dr. Hanserd said from his desk.

"Me?"

"Yes, you need to speak with me," he said in a serious tone.

She hesitated but edged over to him with her books to her chest and her head held high.

"Yes?" she asked.

He held a sheet of paper in his hand. "I've taken the liberty of grading your quiz first." Dr. Hansard gave out quiz every Wednesday.

She shifted her weight. "Why, thank you. That's very kind—"

"And you did very poorly," he interrupted, handing her, her quiz.

She stared at the heavily red marked sheet.

"You're a senior, right?" he asked. "If you want to get an A in this class you're gonna need to put in a lot more effort. It's no wonder you'll failing my class when all you do is sit in the back and gossip with the other students, check your phone, or do your hair. And you have been late quite often too as if you don't even want to be here."

"That's because I don't want to be here!" she snapped then sighed.

He looked at her sternly. "Ms. Lloyd, if you want to pass this class, and for your sake only I hope you do, I'm going to need to see more effort in the assignments, more participation in class, and I recommend you get a tutor."

"What?! Dr. Henserd, my major is in _fashion design_, I'm not going to use this class in the future," Rhonda whined.

"But you need to pass this class in order to graduate," he reminded. "Now listen, suppose one day you are doing your income taxes, you're gonna need to know—"

"My personal accountant will do them," she interrupted. She knew what he was doing and it wasn't going to work on her. She was prepared for the future.

"Fine." He nodded with a hint of annoyance. "but you'll want to double check his figures—"

"My husband will check them," she answered before adding matter-of-factly, "He's a doctor."

He grunted. "Okay, well your husband is out of town this month. He's out saving lives after a natural disaster in another state and you need to check your taxes—"

"My lawyer will review them," she stubbornly said.

He frowned getting really frustrated with the young woman. "Rhonda, you can't depend on other people to do your work for you. Math is a simple life skill that you are going to have to learn." His eyes narrowed. "Now I hope I see improvement from you."

.~.

Arnold just got done with a tutoring session in the library.

"Thanks man. You're like a wiz at this tutoring thing," the round sunglasses wearing man said.

"No problem, Iggy." Arnold said. They said their good byes and Arnold started to pack his stuff up at the table.

Iggy walked passed a hidden Rhonda who was spying on them behind a bookshelf. When Iggy was gone and no one she knew was in sight she pretended to casually walk towards the blonde man.

"Oh, Arnold fancy seeing you here," she gasped.

He looked up from his bag and smiled. "Oh, hi, Rhonda."

"I was just here about to get some real good studying done," she said enthusiastically, readjusting her books in her hand.

"That's nice," he said as he packed his bags.

"Um, here Arnold." She handed him a card.

He took it and blinked. "What's this?"

"I just wanted to personally invite you to my annual party on the 30th. We grew up together so I'm giving you an exclusive physical invite," she explained.

He opened the card, read it, and smiled. "Gee, Thanks, Rhonda. I'll be there." He went back to putting his things away.

Rhonda stood there and stared at him.

She cleared her throat to grab his attention.

"Hey Arnold, um, there was one more thing I wanted to talk to you about... Um, I heard you were offering some… tutoring services?"

"Oh, yeah." he said. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Oh, well, I'm having just the tiny bit of trouble with Dr. Hanserd math class." Rhonda said making it sound as mild as she could.

"Oh well, we could start right now if you want. I wasn't about to do anything really. I'm good at math."

"You're a life savior! And I don't mind paying you up front," she said as she went into her purse and handed him the money.

He looked down at it and his eyes widen.

"Rhonda, I can't accept fifty dollars for tutoring!" he cried.

"Oh, alright I'll make it sixty." she said casually reaching back into her purse.

"No!" Arnold stopped her. "I mean, that's _way_ too much. Listen, let's not worry about money right now. Let's just see where you're at first."

"Good plan," she chirped. She put her books and homework down on the table. Arnold sat down.

"This is all my homework," she said.

"Alright."

"Okay, just bring it over to my loft tomorrow."

She began to leave until Arnold called out to her.

"Wow, wow. Rhonda. Where are you going?"

She whirled around. "Oh, I'm meeting Nadine and the girls at the club tonight."

Arnold got up and approached her. "Hold on, I'm not doing your homework for you."

She frowned then let out a laugh. "Oh, Arnold you funny man!"

He gave her his signature half-lidded glare and folded his arms. "No, I'm serious. I'll be happy to _tutor_ you but I will _not_ do it for you—"

"One hundred dollars," she stated blankly.

"What?"

"I'll pay you a hundred dollars to do it for me," she repeated.

He sighed. "Rhonda—"

She wasn't finished. "An hour for the rest of the semester," she added.

His eyes widen.

He felt tempted. 100 dollars an_ hour_ for the whole semester! That could help him pay off his student loans. Gerald and him could get a new microwave. He could afford to go out more.

"Wow…" There were so many possibilities. But then his morality kicked in. He swallowed his desires and shook the thoughts from his head. "No, that's not right!" he cried. "You need to learn how to do it for yourself. Like I said, I'll be happy to tutor you for a low price—"

"Ohh, I don't need you to tutor me! I need you to do it for me!" she snapped

"Well, it's not going to happen." He scowled putting his foot down.

"Fine, Arnold, but I thought you liked helping people!" she scuffed as she gathered her homework from the table.

She gave the football-headed man one last glare before she groaned and stormed off.

.~.

Rhonda was back in Mrs. Ong's office by four o clock that day.

"Wow, this is a surprise. Twice in my office on the same month," Mrs. Ong awed. "How has Mr. Hanserd course been treating you? You just had class today, didn't you?"

Rhonda sighed.

"Okay, Ms. Ong, I'll reason with you," she said coolly with narrowed eyes. "Just tell me how much money my daddy has to pay for us to just forget about this whole math requirement thing?"

Mrs. Ong raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Lloyd, are you bribing me?"

Rhonda shrugged. "We can call it a bribe, or just a small favor, or even an accident." She went into her purse and pulled out her wallet. "I mean, if I drop 6 hundred dollars on the desk." Rhonda placed six hundred dollar bills on the desk as she spoke. "And you just so happen to type in that I completed the requirement on that little computer of yours, no one has to know." she shrugged.

Mrs. Ong scowled. "No."

"Oh, c'mon!" she begged.

"You will not get special treatment just because you have money," the advisor tsked. "The answer is 'no' and if you really don't think you can pass I suggest you open a book and study."

With that Rhonda was kicked out of the woman's office.

.~.

The next day Rhonda had totally exhausted herself. She searched all around to find a short-cut out of the math assignments but she couldn't. By noon she just gave up on it and just stressed herself with spending her time in the library instead at the beauty saloon.

Even in her fashion class all she could think about was Dr. Hernserd's upcoming quiz the next day. She could hardly stay focus with the lecture, sketched a poor design of a spring outfit, and she barely joined in on the gossip of the other girls during break. When class was over she quickly gathered her things, thinking about spending the rest of her day in the library again until a redheaded girl interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Rhonda, we're gonna give Clammy Mandy a make over!" She squealed. The girl's name was really just Mandy but the fashion students coined her Clammy Mandy due to her poor sense of fashion and the fact that the poor woman would always sweat through her shirt. "Can you believe all the work to be done?!"

The group of other girls nodded and voiced their excitement.

Usually Rhonda would be as hyper about it as the others but not today. She didn't even blink.

Rhonda just put her backpack on and said in a zombie-like state, "Uh-huh?"

The girls blinked at this strange lack of reaction. They noticed she was a little weird all day but this was overboard.

One of the girls looked down and noticed Rhonda's footwear.

"Wow, Rhonda are those the same shoes you wore two days ago?" Amber asked concerned. Something _was_ wrong with Rhonda!

"Wow, um, Rhonda you look a little tense," another girl pointed out.

The raven-haired woman whirled around at her with red eyes. "Tense? I'm more than tensed. I'm freaking stressed out! And you know why? I got a stupid quiz coming up and my professor is an uptight asshole that wants me to better myself or something," Rhonda snapped.

The women shifted their weight uncomfortably at the sudden outburst.

"Oh, geez that's too bad," one of the women said. "Do you wanna…um, come give Mandy a make over? It'll make you feel better."

Rhonda could punch all of them in the eye.

"Don't you airheads get it? I don't have time!" she yelled. "Gesh, all you care about is your looks and what actress is wearing what, well that's not going to matter out in the _real world_, you know!" She stormed off leaving the fashion major girls with their jaws to the floor.

"Wow, Rhonda has gone totally coo coo," Jennifer exclaimed.

"Yeah. She sounded like a brain or something," Amber said crossing her arms.

They all nodded in agreement.

.~.

That tuesday night Nadine tossed and turned in her bed. She could hear scribbling, the occasional curses, erasing, and sighing.

Nadine's eyes open to a bright light coming from the corner. She sat up in her bed and turned to Rhonda who was at her desk still studying.

Nadine looked at he clock by her bed. It was twelve o clock in the morning! _What the fuck was she still doing up?_

"Ugh, Rhonda can you turn the light out and call it a night already?" Nadine groaned rubbing her tired eyes.

"I can't, Nadine, I have to study," she huffed not looking up from her homework. "If I don't pass this stupid class I won't graduate!"

Nadine sighed and flopped back down on the bed and covered her face with her pillow. "Ugh, I can't believe this…"

.~.

On Wednesday Rhonda was more nervous for a quiz than she had ever been in her life. Her quiz was finally passed to her and she stared at it on her desk. It was a ten questioned quiz with only twelve minutes for time. She took a deep breath.

_Okay Rhonda it's just a little quiz. It's not like it's a mid-term. Just a tiny quiz_, she told herself in her head. But Rhonda couldn't stop the sweat that covered her palms as she wrote her name on the sheet. She couldn't stop her heart from pounding nearly out her chest. All Rhonda could do was remember her studying and answer the questions the best way she could.

.~.

After _black Wednesday_ Rhonda relaxed herself with party planning. The quiz was over and she deserved to relax a little with her annual college party. After that Wednesday there was a lot of talk going on around campus about Helga. Rhonda couldn't help but be sucked into the gossip. It was like she was her old self again. It wasn't till the tomboy bully from Rhonda's past came to her party on Saturday that she could actually get details.

.~.

It was the week after the quiz.

"I have graded all of your quizzes. Some of you should be thrilled and others… well, lets just say you better start preying for the mid-term now." Dr. Hanserd said handing the graded quiz to a student that didn't look to thrilled.

He went over to Rhonda's desk. She gulped.

"Ms. Lloyd."

He handed her her quiz.

She stared at it. "An C plus?! That's it?!"

"And that could turn into a B, maybe even an A, if you get a tutor," he encourage.

She grunted. "All that work for just an C plus..." She couldn't believe it.

"You've improved very well, Ms. Lloyd," he complimented. "At first you didn't have any interest in this class and now you actually are starting to take notes and study. But you still need a tutor and I still strongly suggest one."

"I can't believe that this is the best I can do. God, I really am dumb." She put her face into her hands.

"No, you're not Ms. Lloyd. You just need extra help and that's nothing to be ashamed of. The dumb thing to do is to not ask for help when you know you need it but expect a better result. I believe you will do well in this class. You just need a little guidance," Dr. Hanserd encouraged, before leaving her desk and handing the other students back their quiz.

.~.

After class, Rhonda sat outside at the campus food court table with Nadine and a few girls from her fashion classes. She fell into a bad mood. _All that work for just a C_, she thought as she picked at her salad. She didn't even noticed that Nadine was talking to her until she repeated her name again

"Huh?" Rhonda asked snapping out of her trance.

"I said, do you want to go to the movies with us?" Nadine repeated. All the other girls nodded and pressed her to come join them.

Rhonda smiled. This would be a good distraction from her grade.

"Sure—"

Just then Rhonda spotted Arnold in the distance. Maybe it was a sign that she should spend her time doing something else.

"Oh, I mean, you girls go on ahead. I forgot that I have other things to do." Rhonda waved off before standing.

"Huh?"

"Really. Have a great time." She insisted before running away from the table to catch up with Arnold.

"Arnold!" she called out approaching behind him.

The young man paused and turns to look at her. "Rhonda?"

"Um, hi." She pushed her hair out of her face.

"Hey, Arnold, um... could I ask you for a favor?" She studied his unsure expression. "I mean, I want you to tutor me. I'm sorry for asking you to do it for me. I know you're not that kind of person that cheats so I'm asking for tutoring services. I'm not going to learn any other way." She said sheepishly.

He blinked then smiled. "Of course, Rhonda."

"Thanks." She said.

"How about the library at 1:00?" he suggested.

Her eyes widen at the mention of shallow, cold, dungeon of books. "Oh no," Rhonda refused. "I'm fed up with that place. Make it the café at 3:00."

"Got it." They shook hands.

.~.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Big Shot on Campus

**Hey Arnold: Life Changes**

**Fanfiction Summery**: Arnold in college now in Wendale. During his senior semester he reunites with Helga who is different from what he remembered. But everyone changes since high school. This is the transitional stage where people figure out who they are. They establish a career, find _the one_, get married, start a family. Arnold is trying to figure all of that out.

******Rating**: T for now but I think it might go to M for later chapters. I mean this is the Hey Arnold characters as 21 year olds. The age of legally being abled to drink and more freedom.

**Author's note**: Arnold and most of the gang are 21 years old in the start of this fic. Harold is of course older being 25. In the episode Harold Bar Mitzvah he turns 13 while everyone else is 9.

This chapter is a long one.

Kat and Selena are OC of mine. They are best friends and didn't meet the rest of gang until high school. They are also Black.

**Chapter Four**: Big Shot on Campus

**Chapter Summery**: Sid sees Helga with her daughter, Nieve. Sid being one to not keep his mouth close, news spread fast that Helga is a single mom on campus. All of Helga's old friends treat her different when they find out. Helga has to survive Rhonda's party and the rest of college life.

_**Big Shot on Campus**_

_Chapter Months- September 22-October 3rd_

Sid was strolling down the street with a grin on his face, counting the dollars in his hand. He just got back from making a good 'investment' with a couple of guys that hung out on the counter of the liquor store. "Yup, sweet, sweet payment of hard work and dedication," he sang. This money was going straight into his life savings… but a few dollars were going into a 6 pack of beer first. He deserved to treat himself after such work. He stuffed the money into his shirt pocket underneath his leather jacket.

He headed towards the grocery store. When he got to the door he stopped, and was faced to face with a familiar woman he used to know since he was in preschool.

"Wow, Helga?!"

"Sid?!" Helga exclaimed.

His eyes trailed down to Nieve in the stroller who was sucking her thumb looking as confused as Sid. His eyes widen. All his mind could say was, _Oh... my... God!_

He looked straight up at Helga.

"Um… how's it going?" he asked looking at Helga. That's what he said but what he really meant was, W_hat the fuck? When did you get a pregnant?! Who the heck knocked you up?!_

Helga shifted her weight.

"Great. How's it going with you?" she asked nonchalantly. Those words were actually saying,_ if you know what's best for you, you won't say anything_.

"Great," he responded equally nonchalantly.

"Good," she replied, again with casualness in her voice.

"Good," he agreed coolly.

He edged around her to the store's entrance. "Um, well, I best be getting those groceries..."

"Yeah, and we need to get home," Helga said with narrow eyes threatening,_ you bet not say a word_.

He nearly flinched.

"Alright." They both agreed.

They nodded and went their separate directions but as soon as Helga was out of sight Sid ran out of the store and headed down to the campus. He had to tell.

.~.

Arnold was reading a book in the campus library when Sid slid in front of him and slammed his fist into the table.

Arnold jumped at the sound.

"You're not gonna believe this!" Sid gasped.

Arnold relaxed realizing who it was.

"Sid, for someone who dropped out freshman year you're on campus an awful lot," he said dryly.

"I just ran into Helga Pataki," Sid said in a panic.

Arnold was not surprised. "Figures, she's been going to school here for two weeks."

"I just got back from…um, business when I ran into her at the grocery store and… she has a kid!"

Arnold didn't looked shock like Sid thought he would.

"What? Did you not hear me? I said, Helga has—"

In a quick swoop Arnold's hand was covering his mouth and he pushed them into a corner where no one could see them.

"Sid what the heck is wrong with you? You don't say stuff like that out loud, especially in a library." He hissed through his teeth.

Sid muffed an exclamation.

Arnold sighed. "Look Sid, I've known for a few weeks about Helga's kid and I told her I wouldn't make her childbirth the school's gossip topic of the year. She's really sensitive about it and doesn't want to be judged. So please don't shout it out loud," Arnold said before removing his hand from Sid's mouth.

Sid's eyes widen and he tried to mask his guilt. "Oh, right."

Arnold sighed in relief and smiled. "Good. So you understand that I'm telling you to not make this into a big deal by blabbing it out to the whole school?"

"Of course Arnold, buddy. I won't tell another single soul," Sid promised. Behind his back he crossed his fingers. "I swear it."

Arnold picked up on Sid's nervous body language. He sighed and asked seriously, "Sid, did you tell anyone else this before you got here?"

Sid became flabbergasted again. "Well, duh of course Arnold! I mean, _Helga G. Pataki_ getting preggers is a big thing!" Sid had no care that they were in a library.

"Will you stop saying that out loud?" the blonde asked getting really annoyed.

Sid hushed up.

Arnold practically slapped his own face. "You couldn't just keep your mouth close?" he groaned. "How many people have you told who you actually know?"

Sid fidgeted then looked at Arnold sheepishly. "Hey, I can't help it. I was in shock." He shrugged.

"Sid, you idiot. Helga's not gonna want strangers coming up to her asking about the baby."

"It wasn't that many people. Only about three or so," Sid swore. "Besides, I doubt that the whole campus is gonna be talking about this. I mean, this isn't high school. Single moms and junkies are the norm of college life."

.~.

During Helga's night class she felt like something was bothering her. She didn't know what. She wasn't worried about Nieve because Olga came into town just in time to offer baby-sitting services. There was something bothering her, she just didn't know what.

As she sat and followed the professor and wrote her notes she could hear a lot of whispering. It was really annoying because she was trying to focus on the teacher but people were talking not that far from where she sat.

The same thing happened in her other classes. In her liberal math class whenever she looked up during or after class she would see people staring at her chatting. It made Helga feel self-conscious and pissed off. Who did these jerks think they were talking and staring at her like that? When she caught one girl staring at her she snapped.

"Yeah? What the fuck are you lookin' at?" she growled.

The girls' head turned back around to her notebook embarrassedly.

_Yeah, that's what I thought_. Helga glared her down.

"Pss, Helga Pataki, was it?"

Helga turned to a young woman with short black hair who appeared at her side.

"Huh? Yeah, that's me," she grunted.

The woman just smiled.

"Hi, I'm Angie." The woman took the seat beside Helga. "I…well, this may sound weird but I just wanted to say that..." Angie completely invaded Helga's personal space by putting her hand on her shoulder. "Despite what other people been saying, I think it's really amazing that you decided to keep it. Most people would say parenthood this soon is an annoyance but I think it's pretty awesome you kept it and going back to school."

Helga blinked. "Excuse me?"

The girl just smiled and rearranged herself back into her desk and focused on the teacher.

Helga's face was starting to show a faint sign of pink.

What the hell was that? How did this stranger know she had a baby? What the heck did she mean by _despite what others been saying_?

Helga then grew more paranoid the entire class period.

She now could pick up on what the whispers were saying. They were something like:

"_oh, poor thing, look at her trying her best taking notes when she knows after class she'll have to deal with a crying baby all night."_

_"When does she get her studying done?"_

_"No way, she's passing this class without sleeping with the teacher. That's probably what happened the first time."_

It was about _her_. All of it was about _her!_

When the lecture was over, Helga couldn't run out the class fast enough. That didn't mean the next day on campus was any different though.

When she was at the vending machine a guy in glasses and a sweater vest came up to her this time. "Hey, you're Helga right?"

She looked up from getting her yahoo soda from the machine. "Um, yeah who wants to know?"

He smiled. "I want to know. There's been talk going around campus." He edged closer to her, making Helga take a step back."Is it true you slept with a professor to get a better grade then got pregnant and had to change schools?"

Her face grew red. "Wha-what kind of stupid question is that? Of course not!" she spat giving him her signature scowl.

The guy put his hands out in surrender. "Hey, I'm not judging you. I mean, I've seen you in class before and I know how hard it must be to pass especially in your predicament. So I'm offering you my services." He started to get really cocky. "You see, I'm a wiz of sorts and I could do all your homework for you in a snap but you'll have to _make it up_ to me."

"What!?" she snapped. He was not saying what she thought he was saying. She wanted to punch the stupid grin off his face.

"You're kind of cute for a tomboy." He shifted his weight and said in a lower tone. "I'm actually a freshmen here and still a virgin. So I thought both of us could get what we want out of—Hey where are you going?"

Helga stormed down the hall pushing people out of her way.

She knew who started it and she was going to nip the problem in the bud.

.~.

It wasn't hard to find him. He was exactly where she expected to find the little rat, by the dumpsters trying to sell some college students some cliff notes. He didn't even have time to react. Her hands were already on his shoulder.

"Sorry, but his office is close right now," Helga acknowledge the college students who looked confused and scared out of their minds wondering if they just been caught cheating.

He squirm in her grip but Helga wasn't letting go. She dragged him away from the dumpsters to the fence. She wrapped her other arms around his neck, putting him into a headlock. "Ah! C'mon, let me go—"

She grabbed Sid's arm and yanked it hard behind his back which he yelped. "Ah! Helga, what the fuck are—"

She then pushed forward and shoved him against the fence. His teeth teased the metal and he groaned in pain. "Ah, Jesus, man—"

"I know it was you, you little runt!" Helga yelled. Her grip on his arm tightens and she shoved his face more into the fence.

"Ah, take it easy—"

"I could kill you! Do you know the time I had in classes? Everyone coming up to me asking me how my baby is doing, or asking me how I manage to keep up with my classes, or just Bible Holders shaming me saying they'll pray for me and hope my sins don't be too hard on my child! Do you have any idea the shit you got me in?!" She screamed into his ear.

He winced in pain from her grip and her screams. "Okay, okay, you're right," he admitted. "I'm responsible. It was my bad. Helga, I didn't know it would get around _this_ fast. Honestly, I swear on my mama. I'm so sorry. Please have mercy," he cried.

Helga groaned and let him go and he fell on the fence.

He groaned and turned around stretching his bruised arm and rotated his shoulder blades.

She glared at him.

"Thank you. You're alright." He smiled fixing his jacket. "I knew motherhood would mellow you out some."

Helga flinched at the comment then her face grew angrier and Sid knew he should had kept his mouth shut. In a quick swoop Sid's eye met with Old Betsy and the Five Avengers.

.~.

Meanwhile...

It only took two days for Helga's pregnancy to get out. Within that time the news also made it to the Hillwood Crew. Everyone from Hillwood that went to Sherman still hung out together and it wasn't long till the other students were calling them the Hillwood Crew which lead them to stick with each other even pass just Freshman year.

They all were in the campus lounge talking about the news. Stinky was the one that heard it from a guy in his class and had to bring everyone together to talk about it except for Phoebe, Gerald, and Arnold. They had too much of a strong connection to the girl in question.

"Helga Pataki had a baby? This is just terrible, terrible," Peapod Kid said shaking his head.

"Wow a baby! I always thought she was lesbo," Nadine admitted.

"No, remember guys she had a creepy obsessed thing for Arnold. Remember the school's news paper?" Iggy pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Stinky said scratching the top of his head. "but still before all that everyone just figured she was a dyke." Stinky thought it would had made sense to why she didn't fall for him like he fell for her when they were kids and why she was using him in the first place.

"I thought the whole being in love with Arnold thing was a cover up. I mean, it was pretty extreme," Rhonda said.

"Maybe she's just bisexual. She still wears tomboy clothes," Kat pointed out.

"Or it could have been one of those one time things and she just ended up pregnant," Selena said.

"If she wasn't lesbo before I'm sure she's lesbo now that she got a kid and the dad's gone." Rhonda joked. "I bet she was like 'oh no I aint fucking with men no more."

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, but the poor thing. How can she manage classes, work, and supporting the little baby?" Sheena wondered in worry.

"I dunno guys." Eugene spoke for the first time while they were there. "I don't think we should be judging Helga like this. She's a mom now and she's back in college. I mean, she's trying. I think parenthood is a beautiful thing."

"Oh, Eugene," Selena scuffed. "You are way too positive—"

Suddenly, Sid came in holding a bag of ice to his black eye and everyone grew quiet and watched him fall into his usual beanbag chair and closed his eyes.

"Gesh, Sid what happened to your eye?" Stinky asked.

"Don't ask." He waved off.

.~.

Helga was bailing her eyes out into Big Patty's lap.

Patty was sitting on the couch when Helga came home from classes, looking really pissed and went on a rant about how stupid Sid was and now the entire school knew about her being a mom and that this was suppose to be her fresh, new start. Patty didn't know what happened next but Helga was then on the couch with her and crying into her lap.

Patty shifted uncomfortably. Her eyes trailed to the clock and wondered how much time was Helga going to continue to cry. It was about six minutes already and Patty's leg was starting to fall asleep.

Patty uncomfortably patted Helga's head two times.

"There, there, Blondie."

Helga kept crying in her lap.

She patted Helga's head again.

"There, there, Blondie."

Helga then looked up, whipping her eyes but more tears still fell.

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" she asked angrily. "You've been saying that same line for the last seven minutes!"

Patty paused and considered all the other things she could say. "Hmmm…there, there Blondie."

Helga groaned and got up from Patty's lap. _Finally_! Patty stretched out her now free legs.

"You really stink at this! You're suppose to say 'everything's gonna be okay' or 'don't cry I'm here for you'," Helga explained angrily, waving her arms.

"Everything's gonna be okay. Don't cry, I'm here for you, Blondie," Patty dully said in a monotone.

Helga groaned and sat back on the couch, still feeling horrible. She rubbed her arms, hugging herself. "Gosh, now I'm actually wishing Olga would get back from the park with Nieve…"

"You're gonna depend on the biggest cry baby to help you stop crying?" the brunette asked.

"She would do a better job than you!" Helga spat.

"Well, I don't like giving people hope in something I'm not even sure about myself and isn't this more Phoebe's thing anyway?" Patty pointed out.

Helga's head turned to Patty. "_Me_ cry in front of _Phoebe_?! No way, that girl admires me. She can't see her symbol for women strength and confidence broken down like this!" She explained with a crack voice.

"Well I'm not actually Mrs. Sensitivity either," Patty said. "Look, Helga, I know it sucks that everyone knows about Nieve now but you can't let it get to you. You'll just letting them win. Just do what I do and act like it's not a problem and if anyone says something to you about it, sock them in the eye to show your dominance." Patty emphasize with slamming her fist into her hand.

Helga let out a small faint laugh. "I kind of already did today with Sid."

"That's my girl. You have been paying attention," Patty smiled.

.~.

It was Saturday, the night of Rhonda's party. Helga didn't want to go but Olga insisted.

"Go have fun and be free from your cocoon, little butterfly," Olga said when she was practically pushing Helga out the door. "I'll keep a good watch on my niece."

Patty didn't come. She said she didn't feel right going to a college party when she herself wasn't in college. Helga wished she did come though so she could be her personal body guard. But that wasn't how things turned out. Helga was on her own so she had to defend herself. Helga was determined to keep her head up like Patty said she should. So when she walked through the door of the home she made sure she looked good.

She let Olga do her makeup. Helga wore a silk turtleneck crop top, that exposed her abs. She also wore black leggings, gold earrings, a necklace, a bracelet, and high heels. Her outfit was topped off with a black and gold fitted cap. She always felt more in control when she dressed her best.

The first person she recognized in the crowd of people was Arnold. Gerald was chatting it up with Peapod Kid. Helga wondered what the heck was that guy's real name?

"Criminy," Helga exclaimed looking around as she approached Arnold. "was the entire school invited?"

Arnold smiled when he saw her. "Helga you came! I—Ur…" Arnold couldn't help his eyes from trailing from her face down to her figure. She had a nice figure! Usually whenever he saw her she was in over sized jersey shirts or baggy pants or something but tonight she wasn't afraid to show off. He had no idea under all those baggy clothes was an toned, curvy body like that.

She noticed his eyes. She placed her hands on her hips and grinned smugly. "You like what you see?"

He blushed and looked at her directly in her eyes. "I'm sorry! I was just not expecting—with the baby and all—"

"Yeah, whatever." She waved off. "Hey, this place is kind of amazing." Helga said looking around the giant apartment. "I shouldn't have expected anything lest than a loft out of Princess. If Rhonda was a dude this place would be a total babe magnet!"

"Um, yeah I guess it would." he agreed nervously and he didn't know why. He looked back at Helga again. "Well, um, I'm glade you came and I hope you have a good time." Arnold said as he rubbed his arm.

Helga started talking about something that Arnold's ears totally weren't paying attention to. He felt a bit awkward standing next to her right now.

He didn't feel like this, since when he found out about her like-liking him and that years ago! Now that he thought about it, they never really talked about it or interacted too much after he said he didn't like her like that in high school. They joked about it when he first saw her again a three weeks ago but they never seriously talked about it.

He didn't feel as awkward when Gerald was around or when they were at the library but he did now. Maybe it was just the environment. Parties were generally the place where people did wild things. And maybe it also had to due to the way she was dressed. That outfit was making his mind think... things. Things that gentlemen weren't suppose to be thinking.

.~.

From the other side of the room Kat, Stinky, Nadine, and Rhonda stared at Helga as she chatted with Arnold.

"Gesh, she has a flatter stomach than me," Nadine admitted out loud.

"Are you sure she had a baby?" Kat asked, looking up at Stinky.

He shrugged. "I'm sure that's what I heard." Stinky told her.

"Smiles people," Rhonda told the three of them between her pasted smile before making the first move.

"Arnold! Helga! So good for you to come! Welcome." Rhonda greeted approaching the two.

"Hey Rhonda. Thanks for inviting us. You seem to redecorate this place every year," Arnold said.

"Charmed."

The blonde woman turned around and put her hands on her hips. "Wow, long time no see, princess," Helga sneered.

Rhonda looked at her up and down. Her figure was even more fit up close. "My, I gotta say you look marvelous," Rhonda awed. "I wasn't expecting you to have such a small figure. You must really keep in shape."

Helga blinked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Thank you. And your thighs look much slimmer, Rhonda," Helga, 'complimented' with a smile.

Rhonda blushed and pulled down her mini skirt to make it seem not as short. "Well yes, I have yoga sessions at the gym." she mumbled.

Helga then noticed a certain someone in the distance. "Hey Sid," she called out and he froze. "You're having fun?"

Sid's expression changed from casual to terrified when he locked eyes on Helga. "Um, who want's punch? I want punch. I think I'm gonna get some punch." With that he quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Helga turned back to Rhonda.

"Hey Rhonda, is there any crap here I can eat? I'm starving."

"Your manners are still out of shape, I see," she sighed."Well come on. Follow me. Oh, excuse, us Arnold," Rhonda said before taking Helga's arm and lead them away to the snake table.

.~.

Helga took no time to grab a plate and filled it with finger sandwiches, cheese, and fruit slices.

"Mmm, these sandwiches are alright," she said between chewing. She swallowed and her eyes spotted someone approaching her.

"Holy crap. Phoebe!" She practically jumped into her arms.

"Oh, it's good to see you Helga!" Phoebe said into the huge. They pulled away. The small woman looked cute as ever. She had dyed her angled bob hair a warm orange color and wore bright pink lipstick.

Phoebe waved at Rhonda. "Hi, Rhonda."

"Will this is an honor. You actually came to one of my parties." Rhonda awed.

"Oh, don't say it like I never came to one your parties before," Phoebe pouted.

"Well you don't come enough!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"Man, it's been days. Where have you been?" Helga asked. Helga couldn't even remember running into her on campus with the exception of once or twice.

"It's my senior year in the medical department. I'm a busy girl," Phoebe shrugged.

Rhonda examined Phoebe's outfit. She wore a white long pencil skirt that came up over her belly button and crop top that only exposed a little window of skin. She was a little impressed.

"I gotta say Phoebe your style has improved over the years," Rhonda compliment.

Phoebe readjusted her glasses. "Um, thanks Rhonda... I think."

Helga turned to her best friend. "So, Pheebs, does Pink Boy go here too?"

Before the now-redhead could responded the Rhonda cut in.

"Please, can you see Harold in college?" Rhonda scuffed.

Helga considered this. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

.~.

Arnold, Gerald, and Sid were playing a game of cards on the porch of Rhonda's loft. Sid wanted to be as far away from Helga as possible.

Arnold was surprised by how Helga quickly got away from him. He figured she would feel more comfortable staying with him all night but that clearly wasn't the case. She couldn't be more comfortable chatting it up with Rhonda and the others inside.

"Well, it looks like Helga had nothing to worry about." Gerald said out loud as if he was thinking the same thing Arnold was thinking. "She's a hit at Rhonda's party."

"Are you kidding? She's the main attraction," Sid pointed out.

On the couch Helga sat there with raspberry lemonade flavored wine cooler and all the old gang was around her asking her questions. Many of the outside people that weren't in their clique left by ten. It wasn't like Rhonda approved of much alcohol or wildness in her loft. This party was more personal to the Hillwood kids.

"So is it true? Did you really—"

"Have a baby? Yeah. Her name is Nieve," Helga answered quickly. Everyone gave her that surprised looked. She figured they expected her to deny it. How could Helga ever deny Nieve?

"So Phoebe did you know about this?" Selena asked.

Phoebe then jumped at the sudden question by her. "Well, ummm..." Phoebe looked at Helga, unsure if she should answer truthfully or not. Helga rolled her eyes.

"Oh go right ahead, Pheebs. They know about Nieve anyway."

"Right. Well, yes. I've known about Helga's pregnancy for a long time." Phoebe looked down at her lap and cradled her drink. "Actually I was there for the birth and to tell you all the truth Helga made me Nieve's legal godmother."

"Wow, seriously!" Everyone gasped.

Phoebe nodded her face red but a proud smile crept her face. "But we usually just refer to me as Nieve's auntie."

"Wow. How was is like?" Sheena asked with sparkles in her eyes looking at Helga's stomach. "Having a baby, I mean. Another life was living right inside of you." Sheena pressed a hand on Helga's stomach and sighed. She went into her other world of spiritual thoughts.

Helga raised an eyebrow. Sheena seemed like she wanted to have a baby herself.

The flower child then blinked and exclaimed, "Gesh, Helga your abs are rock solid!"

"I'll appreciate it, if you didn't touch the merchandise," Helga said lifting Sheena's hand off her stomach and dropping it in her own lap. "So is there any new news on Psycho?" she asked, changing the subject. "Curly is still in the funny house, I take it?"

"Yes, and good riddance. I hope the little creep gets the chair!" Rhonda exclaimed before taking a big gulp of watermelon flavored wine cooler.

In high school, Curly snapped again and brought a gun to school when Rhonda turned him down to go to the school's dance. He held her and the whole cafeteria hostage. The police caught him and he was sent to juvie. When he became 18 he was diagnosed with a mental illness and put into a mental institution.

Just then Gerald, Arnold, and Sid came back in. It was getting cold outside as the night grew later. "Who are ya'll talkin' about?" Gerald asked.

"Curly," someone chirped.

"I heard, he could be qualified to come out on good behavior," Gerald said joining them.

Everyone gasped.

"You're joking?" Rhonda pleaded. "Tell me you'er joking."

Gerald shrugged. "Hey, I didn't say he _was_ coming out. I just said I looked it up and there is a possibility _he could_ be let out if he behaved himself and was treated for his illness."

"Don't worry Rhonda, I'm sure even if Curly did get out he wouldn't be crazy enough to come all the way down here, sneak into your loft, and held you captive in your own home for weeks on end until you agree to marry him or something," Stinky assured.

"Um, right. Thanks." Rhonda said flatly. Great, now she was even more paranoid!

"But I think I would like to study the brain of someone as disturb as Curly," Phoebe suddenly said. "It would be interesting to find out what could have been the caused of such bizarre actions. Curly's parents always seem so nice."

"That would put you more time in college wouldn't it?" Arnold asked.

"Oh yes, but I was just wondering. I don't plan on changing my physical medical major into an psychiatry one," she explained.

"So anyway Helga, who was the baby's daddy that knocked you up?" Sid asked, now laying back on the couch next to Rhonda who jabbed her elbow in his side as soon as he said that. "Ow! I was just asking!" he cried.

"I think Sid, is trying to ask is who was the gentleman that fathered your child." Rhonda restated.

Arnold shifted uncomfortably in his seat and was glade that no one noticed his actions.

"Well alright since all of you dorks obviously won't leave me alone about it. His name was Eduardo. His family was from Ecuador until they moved to the States when he was a kid. He was one of those sensitive artist types." Helga said.

"Oh, Ecuador? Wow, that's so exotic," Rhonda exclaimed.

"Coming from a person that lives in a country that's filled with people from other countries? Yeah sure, why not?" Helga said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't happen to have any pictures of little Nieve would you?" Nadine asked curiously. Everyone voiced their interested.

"Yeah." Helga shrugged. "I guess you can look."

She went into her wallet and pulled out the photos. Everyone lean forward and looked at the photos.

"Wow, she has your ears," Peapod Kid observed.

"Aw, she's so cute!"

"Ohhh, Helga show them the one with Nieve in that sweater I bought for her. It's really cute." Phoebe said excitedly.

Helga smiled. "Alright, alright." she said flipping her wallet to the photo to show everyone.

"What a cute biracial baby!" Sheena squealed.

Everyone looked at her and she blushed in embarrassment. "I mean, biracial kids are the most beautiful because they have all the good features."

Nadine was disgusted by the comment so much she could almost gag. She turned to Helga and smiled. "I think what she's trying to say is congratulations, Helga."

.~.

It's been days since Rhonda's party and now it was a October and Thursday. Though Helga seemed to be okay at the party Gerald and Arnold hadn't seen her since Monday. They wondered if something was up.

Arnold and Gerald were about to go to the school's outside concession stand like they always did when Arnold's cellphone rang and he had to stop to answer it. Gerald waited by the tree. It wasn't long till Arnold came back from the phone call.

"So who was that?" he asked.

Arnold put his phone back in his jeans pocket. "It's was Helga's sister, Olga."

Gerald raised an eyebrow. "Olga? What did she want from you?"

"She said she wants me to go see Helga. She says she's not feeling good."

A group of students walked passed them and were talking loudly.

"I think I'm gonna fail that quiz coming up. I just don't get that class!" one girl groaned. "My parents are gonna kill me."

"Well at least you're not a single mom in school like that Pataki girl."

"Yeah you're right but still…"

Arnold groaned in annoyance and walked over to the table booth and sat down with Gerald behind him.

"Gesh, it looks like the whole Helga mom thing is still going around," Gerald said taking a seat across from Arnold.

"Yeah, the party didn't seem to help that much."

"Dude, I haven't seen Helga in school for a minute. You think she's hiding out?" Gerald asked.

"I think that's exactly what she's doing. Just now Olga made it sound like she was just sick but I seriously doubt it." Arnold said.

"I don't blame her. I'd want to hid out too but if she misses anymore classes it'll be impossible for her to catch back up," Gerald said.

"You know what, Gerald? I think Olga was right. I think I should go see her," Arnold said.

Gerald was giving Arnold the look.

"What?"

"You just can't help but meddle into other people's business, can you?" he smirked.

"Whatever, Gerald." Arnold sighed.

.~.

Patty opened the door and saw Arnold. She blinked.

"She's all yours Little Man." Patty said letting Arnold in.

Olga's head popped out from the kitchen door. She went over to Arnold and gave him a big hug. "Oh Arnold look at you all grown up!" she said into the hug. "I remember when you were just to my hip."

She pulled away from him and gave him a smile but Arnold could see the concern on her face.

"I'm so glade you're here. Helga's hasn't been feeling well and she could use another friend to help cheer her up," Olga explained.

"I'll do all I can to help,"Arnold assured her.

"Come on, she's just on the couch." Olga said motioning Arnold to follow her.

Helga was laying wrapped up in a blanket. Junk food and dishes scattered on the coffee table.

"Helga, baby sister, a friend is here to see you." Olga sang.

Helga motioned around under the covers waking up. her head popped out of the sheets. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Helga, it's me Arnold." he said lifting up the extra notes and assignments from their poetry class in his hand. "I'm here to give you our writing homework."

Helga just muttered and pointed to the chair. Arnold turned to see stacks of undone homework assignments from other classes. He didn't know who was dropping them off but he didn't like how many of them there were.

After he placed the work down, Arnold sat down in the other chair next to her.

"I'm gonna get you some more soup, sweetie." Olga said to her sister.

Helga just grunted.

Olga took the already used bowl from the coffee table and disappeared into the kitchen for more. Arnold began to speak.

"Helga, you need to come back to school. You can't hide here forever."

Helga blinked at him."Hiding? I'm not hiding. I'm sick."

Arnold gave her his half-lidded glare. "You're not sick, Helga."

"Yes I am!" she cried, sitting up. "I have a fever and a cough." She coughed for emphasis then touched her forehead. "This cold is going straight to my head."

"Yeah, it's in your head alright." Patty grunted grabbing an magazine from off the coffee table before leaving out to her bed room.

"Hey, hey, hey. Nobody asked you," Helga spat as she walked way.

"Patty's right." Arnold said. Helga turned to him. "You're just using being sick as an excuse because your too embarrassed to go back to school with everyone talking about you."

Helga sighed. "Okay, Foot Ball, you're right. I am embarrassed, pissed off, and I just don't want to go back!" She laid back down in the couch and frowned. "This was supposed to be my fresh new start. I figured I'd go to a different school, out of state, where no one knew I got pregnant..."

Olga then walked back into the room and set the new bowl of hot soup on the coffee table. She gave both Helga and Arnold a smile before stepping back out again to give them privacy.

Helga then continued."No one will know about it and I won't be judged." Her expression then switch to a scowl and she sat back up. "But that stupid Sid caught me with Nieve and now the whole school is calling me a slut or saying I did a bad thing. And when they aren't shaming me they're saying how sorry they are for me. I hate it!"

The two heard a giggle. They looked down to see Nieve walking into the living room with a toy in her hand. The little girl walked over to her mother.

"Mommy!" She smiled and held her hands up. Helga smiled and picked Nieve up and put her in her lap. "Hi, sweetie."

Nieve turned her head and blinked at Arnold.

"Funny man!" Nieve pointed at Arnold and laughed. She obviously remembered who he was. He smiled then looked back at Helga.

"But Helga you told me that Nieve was a special person in your life. The most important person in your life," Arnold said softly.

"She is!" Helga exclaimed holding her child close. What was he trying to say?

"Then if that's true, why are you letting other people make you ashamed of her?"

Helga frowned. "I'm not ashamed of Nieve! I love her. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. She's the light of my life," Helga said defensively then hugged Nieve smiling.

"Then maybe you should try to have a backbone and not let other people get in the way of your lives. You love Nieve. You want to support her. But you can't support her off a high school diploma and a city job. That's why you're here at Sherman. You need your degree, so please don't screw it up now and drop out again. She's counting on you. And despite what other people think of you all that should matter is what Nieve thinks of you and I'm sure she thinks the world of you. And that's actually a lot bigger than what anyone else thinks." He stood up. "Well that's all I had to say. I hope you do the right thing for yourself and Nieve."

Arnold turned away and let himself out.

Helga frowned and looked at Nieve in her lap who was now chewing on toy. Helga thought about what he said.

.~.

The gang were at their usual spot at the school's lounge.

"Her little girl was cute but still, she practically threw her whole life away having the kid," Kat said doing Selena's hair into Senegalese twists.

"I guess I still do feel a little disappointed," Stinky said leaning back in his chair. "And to think I had a crush on her in the 4th grade."

"That outfit she wore at my party was a little too desperate if you ask me," Rhonda said, filing her fingernails. "I mean, who shows off mid-drift to an inside house party anyway?"

"You've wore crop tops all the time," Nadine pointed out.

"Oh, it's completely different. I'm not the one trying to show of how flat my stomach is," Rhonda said cutting her off.

Arnold then walked in.

"Arnold?!" They screamed feeling like their dad caught them all doing something wrong.

"Who are were you talking about?" Arnold asked knowing exactly who they were talking about.

"Nothing," they all said in unison.

Arnold gave them his lowered eye-lid look. "You all were talking about Helga, weren't you?"

"Um, nooo," Stinky said by himself.

"Yes, you were." He turned to the raven-haired girl. "I just heard you Rhonda basically slut shaming her."

At first Rhonda gasped and made a deer caught in the headlights look. "Well…I-I-I just call 'em how I see 'em," Rhonda said defensively, crossing her arms and pointing her nose to the air.

Arnold sighed and walked in more. "I can't believe you guys are still talking about Helga that way," he said.

"What's the big deal? Everyone else is thinking the same thing," Selena pointed out.

"But you guys aren't like everyone else. You know Helga. We all grew up together. How can you be like that towards her?" he asked.

"Oh c'mon, Arnold. I know you're not justifying teen pregnancies?" Nadine pressed.

"I'm not." Arnold narrowed his eyes. "Look guys, Helga has to deal with other people she doesn't know on her back about it. She doesn't need you guys on top of that. Yeah, she made a mistake and got pregnant but she's making up for it. She's going back to school and working to support Nieve. If you can't see the admiration in that, I guess you all are just hypocrites."

"Hey! Don't start your high and mighty talk on us, pal," Sid started—

"I'm not saying I'm prefect either." Arnold said defensively. "I never was." He turned to Iggy. "Iggy, remember when you trusted me to not tell your embarrassing secret and I let it slip anyway? I'm not prefect. None of us are. Sid, you dropped out of college your freshman year and does God's know what to pay the bills and taxes."

Sid blinked. "Taxes?"

Arnold turned to Rhonda. "Rhonda, remember back in high school when you thought you were pregnant?"

Rhonda's face grew red and she fidgeted in her seat.

"Wasn't your main fear that people wouldn't want to be your friend anymore and judge you? Well, that's how you're making Helga feel now. I'm just really disappointed in all of you. I thought you were more mature than this."

Arnold sighed and walked out.

Everyone was silent.

"Well, he sure did make us feel small," Stinky said followed by a union of yeahs.

.~.

Helga had got up the courage to attend school the next day. She walked on campus with her head up high until she was stopped by all the Hillwood guys and girls.

"Oh brother." She started to turn the other direction.

"Helga. Wait." Nadine plead. "We just wanted to say sorry."

Helga paused but smacked her lips. "I don't have time for this."

"Helga, give them a chance." Arnold said, coming from around a corner.

"Where the hell did you come from?" She nearly eeped. Arnold was about to answer when Sid interrupted him.

"Really, really sorry." Sid said looking really down.

"Right, we had no right to assume you were slutty or a hoe just because you had a kid," Kat said ashamed.

"We've known you our whole lives we should have had your back," Stinky said.

"Because even though we don't get along all the time, you're still one of us." Selena said.

"That's right. We're the Hillwood Crew. We'll always be the Hillwood Crew." Rhonda said approaching Helga taking her hand.

"So will you accept our apology?" Eugene asked.

Helga eyed everyone. They all were staring at her with hope and anticipation.

Helga yawned unimpressed. "Aw man, you call that an apology?"

"Helga," Arnold started.

"Well alright, alright apology accepted." Helga caved in.

They all smiled and tackled Helga into a group hug. "Aw man, you guys have became really sappy over the years, huh?" Helga said into the hug.

Kat eyes snapped open.

"Excuse me, but whose hand is on my—"

"Oh! My bad, my bad," Sid apologized.

.~.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: 21 and Over

**Hey Arnold: Life Changes**

**Fanfiction Summery**: Arnold in college now in Wendale. During his senior semester he reunites with Helga who is different from what he remembered. But everyone changes since high school. This is the transitional stage where people figure out who they are. They establish a career, find _the one_, get married, and start a family. Arnold is trying to figure all of that out.

**Rating**: T for now but I think it might go to M for later chapters.

**Author's note**: In this fic Arnold and most of the gang are 21 year old in the start of this fic. Harold is of course older being 25. In the episode Harold Bar Mitzvah he turns 13 while everyone else is 9.

It's Arnold's birthday! Yeah, this isn't much Arnold/Helga centered chapter. Long Chapter.

**Chapter 5: 21 or Over!**

**Chapter Summery:** Arnold has finally turned 21 and the guys want to take him out to have some adult fun at a strip club. He meets a woman named Mindy, an exotic dancer who is homeless.

**_21 or Over!_**

Month- October 7th-25th

When Arnold got back to the apartment building the first thing he did was get the mail from the mailbox. He opened his mail right away when he got inside his apartment.

Inside the envelope was a card decorated with balloons and cake, signed mom and dad. He read it then smiled.

He looked at the small package he placed on the kitchen table and opened it. Three jazz tapes.

In another package was a set of shot glasses and a blank black book. Arnold sighed. _Grandpa_…

Just then Gerald came through the door.

Arnold looked up. "Oh hey, Gerald." He smiled.

"Ay man! So what's the plan?" Gerald asked excitedly shutting the door behind him.

Arnold blinked. "Plan?"

"Yeah. It's October 7th. Your birthday." Gerald stated joining him in the kitchen.

"I know. My folks just sent me a few gifts in the mail." Arnold held up the gifts for emphasis then set them back down. "But I really wasn't planning on doing anything." Arnold shrugged. "It's not really a big deal anyway—"

"Dude, you're 21 today!" Gerald cried. "Of course it's a big deal!"

"I know, but it doesn't make a difference to me." Arnold said casually.

Gerald leaned on the counter.

"Mmm, mmm, mmmm." He tsked, shaking his head. "Oh, well, that's too bad…"

Arnold blinked. "What? What do you mean?"

There was a knock on the door. Gerald gave Arnold a huge grin before jumping up to answer it.

"Because I already invited the boys," he said and the group of young men bursted inside hollowing.

"21 baby!" Iggy cheered.

"Woo, guys night out!" Sid hollered.

"Sid and I brought the beer," Stinky chirped holding up the case.

"Happy B-day, Arnold," Eugene cheered throwing up confetti then blowing the little party horn in Arnold's face.

The blonde stepped back in annoyance of the thing nearly jabbing him in the eye and frowned. "Guys, thanks for all of this but I don't really think we should celebrate right now. It's Tuesday. I got class tomorrow and hom—"

"Oh, stop being such a wet blanket and get your ass up so we can go," Gerald interrupted pulling Arnold's arm.

"But I'm serious."

"Yeah and that's the problem," Sid said.

Stinky opened the door and Gerald and Sid pushed Arnold through it leading him down the hall.

"Iggy's driving!"

"Oh joy," Iggy said halfhearted.

.~.

The gang took Arnold to a restaurant. The tabled was piled with finished dishes and only one slice of birthday cake remained. The waitress just came back with the check and dipped off.

"Well, thanks guys," Arnold said after finishing his desert.

"You're welcome, man." Gerald smiled then looked around. "So um, who's paying?"

They all eyed each other then eyed Arnold.

His eyes widen then he glared at them. "You're kidding."

"Hey, I aint got nuthang." Gerald shrugged.

"Me neither. I thought Iggy was paying. He's suppose to be cool."

"I thought Stinky was paying."

"Don't worry friends, I have some money." Eugene chirped pulling out his wallet then turned to Arnold. "I guess you and I will just have to split it."

Arnold sighed and bitterly went inside his wallet and split the bill with Eugene. "Okay, let's get out here," he said feeling suddenly more eager to get home than before.

Sid put a hand on his shoulder pushing Arnold back down in his seat. "Hold on, man. You haven't even touched the drink we got you."

Arnold looked down at the mug in front of him and frowned.

"Oh, well… I don't think I really need it—"

"Uh-uh," Gerald said, shaking his head. "You avoided drinking in high school, you avoided it on graduation, but you have no excuse now. You're 21 and you're not even the designated driver."

"In other words, stop being a wimp and drink," Iggy laughed.

Arnold looked at them and pleaded they they would leave it alone. "Guys..."

"C'mon Arnold, drink!"

The men banged on the table and chanted, "Drink, drink, drink!"

Feeling the peer pressure Arnold sighed, lifted the glass, pressed it to his lips, and drank.

The men cheered. He lowered the mug from his lips and winced.

"Way to go, man!" Sid approved, patting him hard on his back.

"Ugh, it taste horrible," Arnold, grunted.

"Okay, now we can go to the main event," Gerald announced.

Arnold's head snapped in his direction.

"Wait, I thought we were going home. Guys, I have class tomorrow!" Arnold protested.

The men waved him off and were already out of their seats.

"Come on birthday boy, we gotta go," Sid said.

"Where are going?" Arnold asked as they were pulling and pushing him out the restaurant.

"Don't worry about it." They laughed.

.~.

"You guys aren't serious! A strip club?!" Arnold squealed.

Stinky cocked an eye brow. "Well, yeah." He shrugged. "Where else you'd thought we'd take you?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Iggy asked cooly. "You're a man now."

Arnold didn't feel like a man. He honestly felt like a little boy walking in on a bunch of women changing.

All Arnold could do was embarrassedly look away when strippers walked pass him. They just giggled at his action and carried about their way. He looked back at his friends in a panic.

"But this is crazy! Eugene, you think this is crazy, right?" the blonde asked desperately to the red head but Eugene was not standing where he previously was. The young man had already approached the gang of strippers who were dancing next to him.

"Woooo! I've got singles, ladies, and I'm not afraid to spend them." he announced.

They all stared at him. The nerd had totally took off his geek persona and turned into a player.

Gerald chuckled and turned back to Arnold.

"Looks like Eugene has no trouble enjoying himself." Gerald smirked.

Arnold shook his head. "Okay the beer was one thing but this is something I just _can't_ do!" He swung his arms, cutting the air. "I don't think I can do this and I won't do this. There's no way!"

.~.

After, what Sid called Arnold's "mitching", the men brought Arnold to a table with a good view of the stage.

"I thought you guys said you didn't have any money," he grunted looking at his lap. His face was bright pink from the two women undressing on stage.

"We don't." Sid said, blowing a kiss to one of the women before putting twenty singles down her bra before adding, "At least for dinner."

"I think you guys are just using my birthday as an excuse to go wild," Arnold observed.

.~.

The night went on and the men were whistling and hollering as the exotic dancers danced and stripped on the poles. One stripper came up to Eugene and kissed him the cheek. He jerked, became completely red, and then fainted in his happen to that player persona now? The men all shrugged and thought that he would be okay.

Iggy turned to Arnold who was intensely focusing on his hands. He had stayed stubborn all night. "C'mon, Arnold. I don't know what your grandparents told you but I'll assure you, you won't burn your eyes out by looking."

"Besides you're being very rude to the strippers," Gerald added elbowing Arnold's side.

"No, I won't look," he said stubbornly. His cheek already a warm pink.

The men all looked at each other. They got up and left Arnold alone for a moment before coming back.

Gerald tapped him on the shoulder. "Ay man, we got a nice girl to give you a lap dance. A present from all of us."

His head snapped up. "What?!" Arnold exclaimed. That's not what he wanted at all.

"Don't worry, we got a nice looking one," Iggy assured.

Sid nodded. "Small boobies, under 5, 4, very petite, cute—"

"You know, so she won't scare you off!" Stinky piped in.

"OhmyGod," Arnold said putting his hands on his face. He couldn't believe it.

Just then the woman in question walked up to them. Arnold reluctantly looked up at her. She was a cute girl. She had brunette pixie-cut hair, tan skin, and a beautiful bright smile. Her tiny body was clad in shorts, a bra, and thigh-length stiletto boots.

"Hi!" she said energetically.

Gerald put a hand on her shoulder. "This is my friend, Arnold." He introduced. "It's his birthday and this is his first time, so he's a little shy."

"I understand." She nodded.

"So we'll leave him to you."

The men walked away before Arnold could protest.

"Hi, Arnold. I'm Mindy." She bended down and offered her hand.

He stared at it. He wasn't expecting her to be so... friendly.

She giggled. "Don't worry, I don't bite… too hard," Mindy teased, giving him a wink.

He lightly chuckled and hesitantly took her hand into a handshake. She pulled her hand way.

"There's no reason to be nervous. It's just a lap dance and I do this all the time, so you're in good hands," She said before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and sitting herself on his lap. He instantly tensed up.

"Wow, h-hold on a minute here," he stammered, pulling her arms down from around him. His face was red when he looked at her in the eye and said, "You don't have to do this. I don't want you to."

She blinked. "Wow, your friends were right. You are a tensed, stick in the mud."

"I'm not being a stick in the mud! I'm being a gentleman," he said defensively. "This is wrong and you shouldn't be objectifying yourself like this. You deserve more than this."

The woman blinked then looked crossed.

"Hey, taco-head, don't knock it till you try it! This job pays well," Mindy snapped, equally, defensively. "You'd be amazed how much stripping can cover tuition."

He silenced himself not knowing what to say after offending her. His eyes looked to the side. He still looked tensed as ever and his face was growing redder by the second. She sighed and got off his lap.

"Okay fine, we don't have to rush into it." Mindy said softly. She sat down in the chair beside him and crossed her legs. "Let's just talk."

He raised an eyebrow. "Talk?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "We strippers talk too, you know."

He blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, um… okay. I guess that's better."

"Good." She smiled. "So Arnold, this is your birthday. How old are you?" she asked conversationally.

"Twenty-one," he answered straight.

"Oh, that explains why this is your first time," Mindy said. She paused in thought before asking,  
"Do you like reading?"

He was kind of thrown off by the question. What was her angle? "Yeah. I do."

"Whose your favorite author? My favorite is personally Agatha Caulfield."

He lit up and sat straighter in his seat. "Really? That's so strange. She's my favorite author too."

She beamed. "Really? Oh, I loved her books as a kid. My dad would read me her books every night. My favorite was_ The Weird Headed Boy." _Mindy said before embarrassedly adding,_ "_though, I was much older by then._.."_

Feeling a lot more relaxed Arnold said, "You know, I actually met her before."

She stared at him "No way! You're kidding," she said impressed.

He smiled. "Yeah, I was doing a book report on her and I wanted it to be special so I looked her up and found her for an interview."

"How was she like? She was super nice, wasn't she?" she squealed excitedly.

He gave her a sheepish look. "She was actually really mean and bitter."

He watched Mindy's face dropped.

He wet his bottom lip. "It was rough trying to get her to talk to me. I must have spent days standing outside her house waiting for her to cave in. Something bad must have had happened to her." He shrugged. "I dunno, but whatever it was it caused her to not trust people anymore. She lived alone on a deserted island. But a year later after our interview she started writing again."

"That's so amazing," she said in awe. "You inspired her to start writing again."

Arnold smiled. He scratched the back of his head feeling embarrassed. "Well, I dunno if you can say I inspired her but I guess she took my words to heart."

The two talked throughout the night.

.~.

The young men left the club so late it was the next morning.

"I can't believe Eugene fainted after just one little lap dance," Gerald said carrying one of his arms.

"I can't believe we're actually carrying him." Sid grunted readjusting his grip on his leg. "Here's an idea. Let's drop this fucker in the dumpsters and come back for him in the morning."

"I think _Dad_ would refuse that idea." Stinky said referring to Arnold.

Iggy noticed Arnold's plastered smile.

"Man, look at you, grinning and shit. You enjoyed yourself?" Iggy grinned.

Arnold nodded. "Actually, yes, I did."

"Ay, I knew there was some man in you!" Gerald said ruffing his hair. Arnold pulled out of his grip.

"So what did she do for ya?"

"We talked," Arnold answered.

All the men

"Talked?"

"Yeah. Mindy is actually really nice."

Sid raised an eyebrow. "When you say 'talk' you mean dirty talk, right?" he pressed.

"No, I mean we _talked_. Mindy is interesting. She's twenty-four. She has a little sister in high school and an older brother in the military. We both like Agatha Caulfield. Um, her parents wouldn't pay for her tuition so she dropped out of college her freshman year at Sherman. She now is back in school at Rowland University for law." Arnold noticed the surprised looks. "Yeah I know, law, who'd thought? She loves kids and wants to get married someday. She's—"

"Boring!" Sid announced.

Stinky snorted. "Gee, only you Arnold, could take all the fun out of being in a strip club."

All the men agreed. Arnold sighed.

.~.

A few days later, Arnold walked down the street. He started to walk pass some boarding homes when a bunch of clothes fell on top of his head. He paused and tossed the clothes out of his face and shoulder. He grabbed the shirt off his head and stared at it. It was a woman's shirt. He looked up to see where it came from. In the window an old woman lifted a drawer and tossed out the socks then disappeared back into the home. Arnold jumped out of the way this time.

"Ugh! Stop it!" an younger woman's voice cried from the boarding home.

"Get out!"

"I just had a bad week. The assholes were holding out on tips. I'll pay you next week I promise."

Arnold stood there and listened to the loud conversation.

The door of the boarding house opened and Mindy stumbled out, holding bags of personal belongs.

She turned back to the door at the crossed woman.

"And take your hair dryer!" The old woman yelled before throwing the dryer at Mindy who ducked. It crashed into sidewalk, broken.

Mindy gasped. "You're crazy!"

"And you're a dirty skank!"The elderly woman barked. "If you didn't use all that money on alcohol and drugs maybe you would have had enough to pay your rent."

Her eyes narrowed. "You damn, well know I'm_ not_ on drugs!"

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. "Then were does all that money go? You dress like a whore, work at that disgusting place, but never pay your rent. You're an embarrassment. I'm done with you!" The old landlord said before slamming the door.

Mindy rushed to it and tried to turn the doorknob. It was locked. She cursed and banged her fists on the door to be let back in but the woman never came back. She leaned her forehead against the door and sobbed.

"Mindy?" Arnold called, hesitantly approaching. "What happened?"

She gasped in surprise to see him but quickly got over it. "You saw what happened, the old hang kicked me out." She said bitterly in a strain voice.

He frowned. "That's horrible."

"That's an understatement," she said bitterly.

"But what happened? I thought you said you make a lot of money?"

She bit her lip. "I do when on a good night but when the costumers are being stingy on tips I don't make anything. Stripping isn't a consistent salary," she explained looking down at the floor.

"Oh… So where are you going? Home?"

"Oh no. I'm not going crawling on my knees back to mommy." She started to gather up her clothes from the streets. Arnold bended down and helped her.

"Well… how bout you move in with me?"

Her eyes widen and they both froze and stared at each other.

"I mean, me and my roommate." He starched the back of his head. "Until you get back on your feet."

Tears started to fall from her face. "Oh Arnold! Thank You!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

.~.

Gerald walked into the apartment and his eyes widen at the sight of the small woman hanging up her just hand-washed delicates around the living room.

She whirled around and smiled at him. "Oh, hi. You must be Arnold's roommate."

Gerald raised an eyebrow. "Um, aren't you that stripper from the other night?"

Just then Arnold walked in from his room. "Oh, hey Gerald. This is Mindy."

Mindy waved.

Gerald looked at her than Arnold then back at her again.

"Um, can you excuse us for a minute," Gerald asked giving her a polite smile before yanking Arnold into the kitchen.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Gerald asked.

"Okay, I know I should have asked you first but, Gerald, she needs a place to stay—"

"Hold on," Gerald interrupted. "Are you saying, you want to let a stripper stay with us?"

Arnold shifted his weight. "Well when you put it that way—"

"Thank you!" He hugged Arnold. "I always knew that meddling personality of yours would pay off."

Arnold sighed and pried himself from Gerald's hold. "C'mon, stop goofing around."

.~.

Arnold wasn't too upset about letting Mindy take his bed. He was glade to make her stay as comfortable as possible. Unfortunately that was going to be more difficult when in only a few days people found out about Mindy.

There was a knock on the door and Arnold opened the door.

"Sid?"

"Um, hey Arnold," he said, stepping in holding something in his hand. "I just came here to um…give you back your game." He held out the game.

Arnold stared at it and blinked before taking it.

"Oh wow, I forgot all about this. Gesh, Sid I had to have given this to you about six years ago. What made you decide to return it now?"

"Yeah, what are friends for," Sid said distractedly waving him off. Sid eyes danced around the apartment, scanning every corner.

Arnold caught this. "Um, are you looking for something?"

The man snapped his head around at Arnold. "No." he shook his head then took off his cape and twisted it in his hand. "But um… I heard you had a guest over and—"

Arnold's eyes widen in realization.

"Oh, cheese and crackers, Gerald!" he groaned. "He told you, Mindy, was staying here, didn't he?"

Before Sid could respond there was another knock on the door. Arnold opened it and his eyes widen.

"Hey Arnold." Stinky greeted.

"Stinky? Iggy?" He turned to the other guy and squinted. "Who the heck are you?"

"Hi, I'm Carl," he smiled.

Arnold blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to, ummm…" Stinky struggled to come up with an excuse.

"To see how are main man is doing!" Iggy piped in. The other men nodded in agreement.

Arnold gave them his half-lidded glare. "All three of you?"

"Yeah," they said in unison.

Then the famous woman Mindy came home with a book bag on her shoulders. Arnold noticed how all three four of the men seemed to stand a little straighter when she walked in.

"I'm back from classes," she sang, peaking through the door. "Wow, I didn't know you were having company, Arnold."

"I'm not. It's for you," Arnold grunted.

Before she could respond she was cut off.

"Minnie!" Sid jumped up.

"It's Mindy," she corrected, flipping her hair out her face.

"Yeah, sure." He waved off. "Um, we all were going to take Arnold out to a friend's party. We'd love it if you would come with us."

Arnold detested the thought. None of them said anything to him about a party previously.

She lit up. "You know what? That sounds kind of fun!"

.~.

Arnold and Mindy finally were abled to get away from the gang around six o clock where peak of orange sun still shined. They walked to a bus stop hand in hand.

"I'm sorry about the guys. All my friends are idiots." Arnold apologized once they made it to the stop.

"They're funny," she giggled. "But it's okay. I'm used to this kind of thing."

Arnold frowned.

He didn't think it was funny how they treated her. The guys took every opportunity to take advantage of her. When they got to the party they met up with Gerald. For some reason they all wanted to take photos with Mindy.

Then what's-his-name suggested they play strip poker, which Mindy politely declined, saying she wasn't good at poker. Thank God for that!

It didn't help that they all wanted to dance with her. Arnold saw the way they made sure to get as close as possible. At some point, Iggy _accidentally_ sprayed a can of beer on her blouse, which she just smiled and took it off for drying, which Arnold knew was all apart of the plan. This of course, made the guys look at her a certain way he didn't like. When they were about to leave Sid took way too long on a hug and Stinky purposely snuck in a _friendly_ good-bye kiss.

It would really be an understatement for Arnold to say he was pissed off by all of it. He wasn't just angered at his friend's stupidity he also felt bad for Mindy. Arnold couldn't help but feel guilty about all of it.

Their bus finally rod up to the stop.

Mindy looked up at him and smiled, "Time to go."

He gave her a weak smile and started to follow suit when something bright caught his eye in the distance. He blinked then got an idea.

Before Mindy could get on the bus, Arnold stopped her and asked, "Hey, on second thought it's still pretty early. How 'bout me and you do something?"

The brunette blinked.

"What you had in mind?"

.~.

Arnold and Mindy sat at the fairest wheel and watched the firecrackers lit the night's sky. The two treated themselves in cotton candy, amusement rides, carnival games, pop corn and to finish it off a fireworks show on the fairest wheel. It was the prefect end to the night.

"Oh Arnold, it's such a beautiful view!" She sighed then felt sudden sense of nostalgia. "Wow, I haven't been to a carnival since I was a kid."

An explosion of purple, pink and red lights flashed the sky.

"Yeah, I thought I'd make it up to you from earlier," he sheepishly said, dreading the first half of the day.

Mindy looked at him with a puzzled look. She bit her lip.

"Arnold, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." he smiled.

She looked at him dead in the eye so she could tell if he was lying. "Why are you being so… nice to me?" A blast of green and yellow colored light illuminate his face for a moment.

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You let me stay at your apartment. You don't ask for rent. You take me out to a wonderful time." She looked to the side and bit her lip. "Usually guys that do stuff like this expect something in return..."

He blinked at first but then caught on to what she was saying. "I don't expect anything. You don't have to do anything. I'm just being nice because you seemed like you needed help."

Another round of firecrackers lit the sky.

She jumped at the sound then looked back at him and frowned. "So I'm just a charity case?"

He shook his head. "No, that's not it at all. I mean, I did this because I…well, I like you." He admitted. His face started getting warm.

She stared at him then smiled.

She edged closer to him, held his face, then pressed her lips against his. It caught him off guard at first but he then relaxed into the kiss. She pulled out of the kiss, smiled, then softly said, "I like you too."

It felt like there were billions more fireworks in the sky right then.

.~.

Mindy was counting her money on the couch of the apartment. Arnold was sitting next to her.

She groaned.

"What's wrong?" Arnold asked looking away from the news.

"I don't have enough money to take the bus _and _go out to lunch this week," she pouted.

"That's okay, I can give you some—"

She smiled. "Oh, Arnold." She leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek and he went red. "Thanks, but I'm fine. I'll just work a little overtime tonight."

He had a lovesick daze from the contact. "But…"

She got up from the couch, slipped on her shoes, and grabbed her bag.

"Well, I better get going to class. Don't wait up. It's a school night for you mister." She winked.

Mindy waved goodbye before leaving out the door.

.~.

Arnold and Mindy walked through the park. She was holding onto his arm as they walked.

"It's so nice to just go out for a walk," she sighed. It was a beautiful fall day with just a little start of autumn breeze.

"Yeah," Arnold agreed. "It's relaxing especially after a rough day."

As they walked down the walkway Arnold noticed a lot of male joggers, dog walkers or the such stop and eyeing them… eyeing_ her_.

One man whistled at her when they walked by. Mindy didn't seem to notice. It took everything in Arnold's being not to turn around and challenge the man to do it again to his face. They kept on walking.

Two guys actually stopped them.

"Excuse us but… wow, aren't you the stripper from the other night?"

Mindy rolled her eyes but gave them a smile none the less.

"I guess I look a little different outside the body suit, huh?" she asked jokingly posing.

"It really is her!" the bigger guy exclaimed to the shorter one. "Hey, um, can we take your picture?"

Was Arnold not standing right beside her? Arnold didn't get why the heck were these guys coming up to her especially when she was with him!

Arnold's eyes narrowed. He glared at the two guys before taking Mindy by the hand and pulling her away. "C'mon Mindy."

They got a good range away from the men before Mindy finally spoke up.

"Arnold, are you okay?"

He grunted.

"Hey." She stopped them and whirled in front of him to get a look in his face. "What's gotten into you?" she asked raising an eye brow but still had a smile.

Arnold sighed.

"I don't like how all these guys are coming up to us recognizing you from your…um, job." He admitted frustrated. "And why are you so calm about it?"

She could sense his bit of anger. She held his face and gave him a comforting smile.

"Baby, relax. So what if they recognized me." she shrugged. "Are you gonna let that ruin our time?"

He looked away from her. He was clearly still upset. She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and looked at him sincerely.

"All those guys don't matter. They're just a pay check. I'm with you."

He fidgeted.

She bumped her nose against his. "C'mon you'er not still mad at me, are ya?" she pouted giving him a childish look.

He gave her a small grin. "I'm not mad at you, I just..."

He looked down at their feet and wet his lips. His eyes looked back up at the short-haired woman. "A bit jealous?" she offered.

His eyes trailed away and he lightly nodded.

"You're cute," she giggled before kissing him.

.~.

Mindy pushed Arnold down against the door outside his apartment; kissing and caressing him. He moaned into the kiss.

She worked her lips down his neck. Greedy hands already started to unbutton his jacket.

When he got the door open and let them in, she quickly discarded his jacket and got him over to the couch. She laid him down, straddled on top of him, and started making out with him again. She rubbed her hands through his hair as his hands motioned up and down her back. Mindy's hands made their way down to his belt buckle.

He let out a yep and gentle pushed her off and re-situated himself on the couch. "I-I think that's enough."

"What? You scared," she teased in-between panting.

"I think that's enough," he repeated. His face was completely flushed and he properly put his hand in his lap.

She studied him. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hold on. Are… are you a virgin?"

He blushed. He didn't have to answer. His expression was enough to tell her. She gasped in realization then laughed.

"You don't have to laugh, you know," he grunted irritated.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm not making fun of you!" She giggled, waving her hands. "It's just… adorable. No wonder you were so nervous the day we first met."

He folded his arms and embarrassedly looked away from her. "It's a choice," he said defensively.

She whipped her eyes, trying to get the last giggles out.

"Wow, you really are a nice guy." She caught her breath and looked at him. She readjusted herself on the couch as well, puled his arms from his chest and took his hands. He faced her. "Okay, okay. We don't have to do anything until you're ready, okay?" She kissed his nose.

.~.

Arnold, Sid, and Gerald were in the health club's locker room changing after hours of working out and a basketball game. The men hanged out at the gym often.

"So since the school's football team won this week Stinky wants to through a football party." Gerald was saying as he zipped up his jeans.

"Sounds good," Arnold said drying his freshly washed hair with a towel.

Sid looked up from tying his shoe on the bench. "Hey, I bet we could get Mindy to come over and be the entertainment."

Arnold eyes widen and his head automatically turned to Sid.

"Will you shut your ignorant face," Arnold snapped.

Sid and Gerald looked at each other before Sid looked back at Arnold and asked, "What's your problem?"

"My problem is I don't like you guys talking about Mindy like she's some kind of… object or—"

"Hoe?" Sid bluntly suggested. "She is. Arnold, she's a stripper!"

As soon as Sid said this he was totally unprepared for Arnold to zoom over to him shove him into the lockers. He grunted in pain. "Ah, fuck man, my shoulder!"

"Don't _ever_ call her that again!" He hissed. "Respect her. She's a lady."

"Wow, easy Arnold." Gerald cried prying Arnold's grip from Sid. "You know how Sid is. He can't help his mouth."

Arnold grunted and let Sid go. He turned around heated and angrily slammed shut his own locker.

"Jesus, man," Sid, gasped getting off of the locker.

"C'mon Arnold, cool down. This isn't wroth getting into a fight," Gerald said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah? You just tell this guy to shut his freakin' mouth if he knows what's good for him," Arnold threatened as he stuffed his things into his gym bag. He was heated right now.

Gerald cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright but what's going on between you two? Is she like your girlfriend now or something?" Gerald asked trying to understand the situation. Arnold being hostile was as common as a solar eclipse.

"Well, what if she is?" Arnold spat at him.

"Christ, I sorry buddy. I didn't know she was your girl now," Sid apologized fixing his jacket.

He sighed still with anger. "It doesn't matter if we're going out or not, she's still a person that deserves respect. I'd appreciate it if you guys wouldn't objectify her like that."

"Okay man." They both nodded.

Arnold grabbed his bag and stormed out the locker room.

Gerald turned to Sid. "Gesh, he was gonna kick your fucking ass."

.~.

Arnold sat with Helga at the library. It was their usual Thursday tutoring session. Arnold was not paying attention very well though. His mind kept drifting off to Mindy.

"Hey, Football Head?"

Arnold snapped out of his thought and turned to the blonde. "Huh?"

Helga pointed at her homework with her pencil. "Did I do this problem right or what? You're supposed to be tutoring me," she huffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Helga," he apologized.

"You've been spacing out more than usual," Helga observed. "What's eating ya?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. He considered it. "Well, actually I'm kinda seeing this girl…"

"The stripper?" Helga chirped.

He buried his face onto the table. "Oh my God, has the whole school found out?!" he groaned.

"Apparently," she shrugged. "But seriously, she's really a stripper?"

He lifted his head sideways on the wood and muttered a 'yes.'

She let out a low whistle. "Criminy, I wouldn't have expected you of all people to go for a girl like that."

"Like what?" he pressed not sure if he should feel offended or not.

"Oh, you know. She is obviously very at home with her sexuality while you're the type that looks away when two actors kiss on screen."

"I do not," he cried lifting his head off the table.

"Whatever you say, pimp daddy," she teased.

He ignored her comment and sighed. "I like her but I'm not sure if I can deal with sharing her like that. I mean, all those guys staring at her and she has to expose herself like that..."

Helga snorted. "Well...duh! It's her job. You knew what you were getting into before you guys started dating, right?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

He shifted uncomfortably. Of course he knew. That was the way they met but he wasn't thinking about the problems to come in the future when he first asked her out or kissed her. He just saw her as a girl he liked.

"Well...yeah, I knew about it before but..." He shook his head. "I like her! It just makes me feel weird, what she does I mean." He tapped the end of his pencil on his notebook. "Plus, she laughs it off but I don't think she even likes working there or having people judge her like that."

Helga raised an eyebrow. "Um, are we looking through two different viewfinders? All the guys want to get with Mindy and envy you. All the girls are jealous of her—trust me I've heard girls talk. It seems to me the only person that has a problem with Mindy being a stripper is you."

"Oh, c'mon Helga, you can't honestly tell me you think the life of an exotic dancer is modest," he pressed.

Helga considered this. "Well, she might not want to put it on her application but I'm not hating on her hustle. A girl's gotta eat." Helga shrugged.

Arnold frowned.

"Well, she doesn't have to_ hustle_ anymore." He quickly gathered his things and got up.

Helga eyed him. "Hey, where the hell are you going?"

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later, I promise," he called out as he rushed out the library.

Helga cursed and sat back in her seat. "Stupid Football Head," she muttered and wondered if Phoebe would be available for tutoring.

.~.

Mindy walked into the house and beamed when she walked into the dinning room and saw Arnold leaning against the tale.

"Hey, baby." She kissed him on the nose. "Missed me?"

"Hey, Mindy." He beamed. "I got something to show you."

"Okay."

He grabbed the newspapers from the table. "I was looking in the news papers and circled in some job offers you might be into." He held them up. "See, there's dog walker since I know you like being out in the fresh air. There's teacher assistant at a day care. I know how much you like kids. There—"

"Wow, hold on Arnold. Thanks for the trouble but I don't need this. I already got a job," she said still with a smile.

Arnold bit his lip and turned the page of the paper.

"Well, yeah, you got one but maybe you might consider quitting that one and getting a different job," he suggested.

She gave him a funny look.

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked.

"Well… you know." He shrugged. "You're always talking about how you hate it when the guys don't give you tips and the hours."

"Hold on a minute, I never said I'd stop stripping." She put her hands in her pockets. "Yeah, it may suck at times but every job sucks sometimes."

He frowned at this but forced in a smile. "C'mon, if you'll just look through em I know you'll see something you'll like—"

"No. I don't em," she refused.

"If you had a different job you wouldn't have to worry about unbalance salaries," he pointed out.

She folded her arms. "Yeah, but other jobs don't fit well with my school schedule and they don't pay as much. I'd have to get student loan," Mindy explained.

"Student loans aren't that bad. Mindy, I'm trying to help," he said a hint of frustration i his voice.

"I don't need your help." She said frustrated. "What is this really about?"

"Nothing." he shook his head pleading with her. "I just thought you might want a decent job with a balance salary. Something you can be proud of—"

"I'm_ proud_ to be a stripper!" she shrieked defensively.

"But you shouldn't!" he snapped, coldly.

The room fell silent.

She bit her lip. He ran his hand down his face. They both felt the tension.

She shook her head and glared at the blonde man. "You know? The only person that makes me feel ashamed of my job aren't your dumb, horny friends, or guys coming up to me on the street, or even the assholes at the club, it's _you,_" she hissed and it cut into Arnold's heart like a knife when she said it. He stood there in quiet. She glared at him harshly before storming out the dinning room into Arnold's bed room.

He heard the door slam.

Arnold stood there for a moment before throwing the newspapers on the table.

.~.

When Arnold woke up the following morning Mindy was already gone. She didn't leave a note or tell Gerald where she was going or anything. Arnold just figured she needed a bit time alone after their fight. That was until the sun started to set and there still was no sign, no phone call from Mindy. He was starting to get worried.

Arnold called Mindy ten times in the past two hours and she didn't answer back yet.

Feeling nervous, he went to the strip club around seven where she worked at to find her but when he got there he didn't see her.

A co-worker of hers told him that she left a while ago to somebody's house. Arnold flinched at the mention of "somebody's house." he was overwhelmed with new heart wrenching emotions.

Arnold got the address from her and drove over right away. When he got to the neighborhood he parked his car in the street headed for the house. At a distance from it he could hear voices.

"I can't believe this!" a woman cried in an angry tone. Arnold could hear the crack into her voice. "We can have you in jail, you know."

Arnold heard some footsteps and then a male's voice.

"What's going on—you again! Why can't you leave us alone? We're his parents now."

"All I want is to give Henry his child support money." It was Mindy's voice. She was here.

Arnold hurried over to the house and saw Mindy on the bottom stairs talking to a couple at the door.

They were so focus on their argument they didn't notice Arnold standing there at the sidewalk.

"He doesn't need it!" the woman squeaked. "We've supported him just fine. Besides Henry doesn't need _your _dirty money. We're did you get it? Cocaine or prostitution?"

"Get the fuck out of here before we call the police," the man threaten. "Is that what you Henry to remember you as?"

Mindy backed away off the steps down the walkway.

They slammed the door. Mindy took the envelope of money and still left it on the doorstep. She kissed her fingers then pressed them on the envelope as if she was kissing him. She backed away a few more steps then burst into tears.

Arnold hesitantly approached her.

"Mindy?"

She whirled around.

"A-arnold!"

He ran up to her and held her. "What was all that? What are you doing here? I've been calling you all day. I was worried."

She whipped her eyes. She took his hand and walked him away three houses away from the previous house. He stared at her waiting for an explanation.

She sighed and turned to him. Her mascara was smug from tears."Okay, I haven't been completely honest with you."

He stiffened bracing himself for the truth.

"You see, there's a little boy that lives in that house." She pointed. "He's my son."

"You're... son?" Arnold asked slowly.

She nodded. "I'm not his mom though." She stuffed her hands in her jeans pockets. "Social Services took him away from me. They said I was too young and too unfit to be a mother." She looked down at the ground and scuffed the gritty concrete with her shoe.

"The adopted family won't let me get involved in his life," Mindy grunted bitterly. "The only thing I can do for him is to give him money once a month. It doesn't matter to me if I'm broke or homeless." She looked at Arnold in the eye. "He's getting that money so even though he can't see me, he'll know his mom is thinking about him."

.~.

The next day, Arnold came home from work to an apartment full of packed boxes.

He blinked. "Mindy?"

He walked into his bedroom and found her folding the last of her clothes on the bed. She looked up at him.

He wet his lips.

"Mindy, what's going on?" he asked softly from the doorway.

She put her hands behind her back and walked over to him.

"Arnold, I've been doing some thinking and I've decided I'm moving out." She watched Arnold's shock expression. "I got a friend. She's offered to let me stay at her place on shared rent."

"But you don't have to!" He exclaimed. "You don't have to work at the club. I can support you—"

"But that's the thing," she interrupted loudly. She brushed back her brown hair. "I don't want you to support me. You may think it's sad and demeaning but I love my job. I fine it empowering."

He frowned. She looked at him in the eye and sighed.

"You're a nice guy but I don't think we work. I know you want to _save_ me but I don't need saving." she explained softly. "I'm fine with being independent and making my_ own_ money, my _own _way. When I get my law degree I'll be able to fight in court for a mother's right to be a mother." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you understand?"

He took everything she said in. He didn't agree with all of it but he had to respect her decision. He slowly nodded his head. "Yeah... I-I understand." He gave her a weak smile.

"Hey?" She leaned forward, pouting. "Can I get a good bye kiss?" she asked.

He truly smiled then. He bended down and they shared one last sweet kiss. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"You're a nice guy, Arnold." she said before hugging him. "Thanks for everything."

He held her back. "You're welcome Mindy. I hope you reunion with Henry someday."

.~.

"What do you mean she's gone?!"

Arnold was standing in front of Iggy, Sid, Stinky, and Eugene. Gerald sat on the couch armrest. They just showed up at his apartment most likely to see Mindy again when Arnold had to break it to them that she left.

"We broke up and she move out," Arnold explained.

"Nooooo!" Sid cried, falling to his knees. "We were gonna take her to the water park!"

"Gesh, get a hold of yourself," Eugene said, patting the sobbing Sid's back.

"That really bites, Arnold," Stinky said sympathetically. "I'm really sorry it didn't work out."

"Yeah, me too," he sighed. "But I guess, I learned something from all of this."

"Yeah? What's that?" Iggy asked.

"Not every damsel is in distress and even if she is... well, sometimes she has to be her own knight."

Gerald walked over to Arnold and gave him a small smile.

"Ah, that's really deep, man," Gerald said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's so deep that I have no idea what you're talking about."

.~.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Artistic Freedom

**Hey Arnold: Life Changes**

**Fanfiction Summery**: Arnold in college now in Wendale. During his senior semester he reunites with Helga who is different from what he remembered. But everyone changes since high school. This is the transitional stage where people figure out who they are. They establish a career, find _the one_, get married, and start a family. Arnold is trying to figure all of that out.

**Rating**: T for now but I think it might go to M for later chapters. I mean this is the Hey Arnold characters as 21 year olds. The age of legally being abled to drink and more freedom.

**Author's note**: Okay I'm working on a prequel that has things that took place before Life Changes where the characters are in high school. I wanted to make the high school one first but I just got too wrapped up into the aftermath of all that. I guess I find college life more interesting than high school life. But anyway I am working on a prequel for this fic.

The character Sese is Selena from the previous chapter_ Big Shot on Campus_. Sese is Selena's nickname just like how everyone called Sidney, Sid in the series.

In this fic Arnold and most of the gang are 21 year old in the start of this fic. Harold is of course older being 25. In the episode Harold Bar Mitzvah he turns 13 while everyone else is 9.

**Chapter 6: Artistic Freedom**

**Chapter Summery:** An old friend of Helga's late lover comes into town. He has an exhibit and asks Helga if he could include Eduardo's old work. She agrees but the paintings get mixed up with the personal ones Eduardo did of Helga in the nude. Helga tries to stop her friends from seeing the erotic paintings.

**_Artistic Freedom_**

1994, October 26th- November 8th

Helga, Phoebe, and Rhonda were jogging together down the city's street. Rhonda had insisted the three women should run together. "Jogging by yourself as a woman could be dangerous. We all should be jogging buddies from now on."

That's what Rhonda said but Helga believed it was just a plot to get exercise tips out of her.

They all stopped at the red walk sign. The cars drove pass.

"Say Helga," Rhonda said jogging in place. "You must let me take, Nieve shopping sometime. All pretty girls deserve a large wardrobe."

"What? So she can become as prissy as you?" Helga snorted.

"How rude!" Rhonda gasped fixing her ponytail that came loose from the run.

"Helga, don't be rude," Phoebe tsked. "Rhonda is offering to pay for Nieve's clothes. Don't you have a hard time enough on paying for Nieve, basic needs, and tuition?"

Helga considered this. "Well, Nieve is getting bigger. I guess she will need new clothes soon."

The traffic light turned red and the white walking sighed clicked on.

"Great!" Rhonda beamed as they all ran across to the other side of the street. "So it's decided. I'll come pick Nieve up at 12 AM and we'll take a plane to Paris and spend a day of shopping!"

Helga's head snapped in Rhonda's direction.

"Hey! Listen, Princess, you're not taking my three year old out of the country just to buy some fancy clothes she'll grow out of in just a year!" she barked.

"I'll have to agree with Helga. Taking Nieve on a plane at her age is a little too much," Phoebe said in a small voice.

Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"Oh alright, fine. We'll stay right here. I'll take her to the California Mark Center," Rhonda grunted.

They ran more into Helga's neighborhood of apartment complexes.

Rhonda whipped the sweat off her forehead. "So ladies how bout we all go to my loft for lemonade?"

"If you're treating I'm there," Helga chirped.

"Some lemonade would be refreshing," Phoebe agreed.

As they got closer to jog pass Helga's apartment, Rhonda noticed something. "Say Helga, when did you get a car?"

Helga looked at her, "Huh? I didn't get a car."

They all stopped jogging in front of the automobile parked in the front of the apartment building.

"Maybe your neighbor, Mr. Harrison, bought a new car this week?" Phoebe suggested.

Helga stared at the silver, two-door coupe (An Oldsmobile Toronado) with wide eyes. In her mind she thought that it couldn't be, but then why would it be sitting right here in her apartment building?

The two other women noticed Helga's daze look staring at the automobile. "Um, Helga?"

She turned to them and quickly said, "On second thought Rhonda you two can go on without me. I gotta take care of something."

"But Helga—"

She had already ran into the building, leaving the two women behind.

.~.

Helga forced the door open to the apartment, rushed in, and saw _him_ sitting on the couch.

The man jumped at her sudden burst into the apartment. He wore a suit and a fedora hat looking like a big shot. The table already had a mug of his coffee obviously offered by Patty.

"Christian," she panted.

His shoulder's relaxed and his lips formed into a smiled. He stood up. "It's good to see you again, Helga."

.~.

Nieve sat in the desk chair of Helga's small home office room. With her thumb in her mouth she stared up at all the pictures that hanged from the wall. Nieve's violet eyes took in all the colors and emotions of the paintings. She blinked not sure what to make of any of them. To her they were just bright and colorful.

Her mother came to her side and placed her hand on the back of the chair. "See Nieve. Daddy painted all of these," Helga said.

The little girl removed her thumb and pointed at one of the paintings. "Daddy?"

The blonde woman smiled. "Yes. Daddy painted those too."

She titled her head in thought then the little girl pointed at another painting. "And dat one?"

Helga nodded. "Yes, that too."

"Oooh," the little girl said. She perked up at the painting of horses galloping on the seashore with a burning sun behind them. Splashes of white and orange paint illustrated the water drops. "Pretty pony!" she beamed.

Helga laughed and put her hands on her hips. "Yupe, daddy was quit the artist." she said, looking at he art.

Christian broke out of his daze looking at the artwork and finally stepped forward and spoke. "He was a magnificent painter, especially for his age. His eye for detail and the way he used oil paint to the advantage was remarkable," Christian said. "If art dealers weren't so fickle and more risky he would have been as rich and popular as Andrew Vicari, maybe even Damien Hirst."

Helga crossed her arms and smiled at him.

"Yeah, he always said he was better than all of them…" she let out a bittersweet laugh and shook her head. "Gosh, he was arrogant."

"He was confident in his talents. I should have been too," Christian said sadly.

Helga frowned and shifted her weight a bit.

Christian cleared his throat and motioned for her to follow him to the corner of the room, away from Nieve's ears. She told the child to stay put and then followed suit.

He turned around and gave Helga a sincere look.

"I'm having an art exhibit here in Wendale," he said, not skipping a beat.

She blinked. "Really? Oh, that's… great, Chris." Helga said trying to mask her uncertainty.

He gave her a weak smile. "Yeah?" He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I know it's more than a little too late now, Helga but... I loved Eduardo. We were practically brothers." He looked at Helga in the eye. "Helga, I want to include Eduardo's art in the exhibit."

She looked down and rubbed her arm. "Oh… I dunno, all of these paintings are sentimental to me. I want Nieve to inherit them when she's older. No money in the world could make me part with them, Chris—"

"Of course they are," he interrupted. "I'm not asking to buy them from you to put out in the market."

She blinked. "Then why do you want them?" she slowly asked.

He shifted uncomfortably. "I dunno, maybe closure. We both know how much it would had meant to him if his art was on display in the exhibit," he said. "Once the art show is over I will return them to you but that's only if you agree to let me showcase his art in my gallery."

Helga looked down. Christian and Eduardo had a complex relationship. They were childhood friends that grew up to be the art dealer and the artist.

When Eduardo wanted a museum to display his artwork that Christian worked for he didn't have Eduardo's back. Actually Chris thought his friend's art wasn't that good and that it would be too risky to invest in. Eduardo felt betrayed and hurt. Their relationship suffered over it and when Eduardo died Christian felt guilty. He felt guiltier when he found out Helga was pregnant with his best friend's child. Feeling like he owned it to the both of them, Christian helped support Helga when she had few people to turn to.

Though she was skeptical, Helga knew Christian was a good person. If there was any lesson to be learn from all of this it was to not hold on to grudges.

Helga sighed then smiled. "Okay." she nodded in agreement. "He would have wanted this."

.~.

"An art show?" Sheena asked.

Helga and the girls were talking at the campus food court outside.

"Yeah, Eduardo's paintings are going to be on display." Helga beamed talking with a mouthful of salad. She swallowed. "The person who's holding it is an old friend of Eduardo and me." She jammed her fork in to her salad again.

Sese took a sip of her juice before saying, "Wow, that's something. What are the odds of that happening?"

"That great!" Rhonda exclaimed. Everyone turned to her. "An art gallery is the perfect occasion for me to wear my new designer gown."

Helga snorted. "Nice to hear that you are using this to just show off your fancy new clothes."

.~.

After putting Nieve down for her nap, Helga went inside her office room and started looking over the paintings for Christian's art show.

She looked at his work with bitter sweetness. His art brought back so many memories. He was a passionate person. Every emotion he felt he wasn't afraid to put it into his artwork. He never got embarrassed about any of his work, no matter how personal it was. She loved that about him.

She placed the art into the empty storage boxes.

Helga then remembered the other pieces, the ones she kept hidden away in the back closet covered by a blanket so not even the sun could see them.

Helga crept to the door and closed it, then closed the window blinds. She went over to the closet and pulled out the box of paintings. Her eyes glared around the room a few times to make sure no one would burst in on her. She sighed and removed the blanket.

She blushed. They were even more explicit than she remembered_. _

_Oh Criminy, why did I ever agreed to let him paint me_? She thought slamming her hand to her cheek.

Helga looked at the nudes. All the nudes of _her_. She raised an eyebrow at one painting of herself lying on the bed with sunlight kissing her naked skin and only pillow covering her womanhood. She reddens more.

_Why did he have to be so detailed and made me look so… feminine?_ She thought.

It was weird looking at herself like this. She always asked him if he really thought she looked the same as his paintings. Eduardo would always just give her a dumb look and say he just paints what he sees. Helga never understood that. It just didn't seem like her. Eduardo was over exaggerating her. He was just a young guy in love and that's just how he saw her in the moment. _Yeah, that had to be it, _Helga thought.

Helga knew she was not this feminine Venus-like beauty image he portrayed her to be. She couldn't be.

Helga shook her head. These surely weren't going into the exhibit. She put them back into the closet not to be seen again.

.~.

It was the morning of the art show and Helga was excited about it.

"Hey Patty, Nieve and I are going out for a bit to the cleaners," Helga called out from the front door holding a bag full of clothes. Nieve bounced around her legs, excited to go outside.

"Bubbles, bubbles!" she squealed. She liked watching the bubbles from the washing machines.

"Okay," Patty said from the couch. Her eyes were glued to the television.

"Remember that Christian said he'd be over here to pick up the artwork. If he shows up while we're gone will you hand him the green crate of paintings in the office?"

"Yeah sure," Patty said distractedly looking at a boxing match. She jumped up. "Yes! Right in the nose!"

Helga snorted. "We'll be back soon."

She and Neive left out the apartment.

.~.

It wasn't long till Christian did show up while Helga was still gone.

Patty lead him into Helga office room to get the boxes. Patty was surprised that there were a lot of boxes everywhere. She didn't usually come in there.

She scratched her head. Which ones were the paintings?

Unsure where to find the paintings in the mess, Patty and Christian searched through the boxes. Many of them were filled with extra clothes or binders. A lot of the binders were filled with Helga's old poetry.

Patty went over to the closet and opened it. She looked down and spotted an box covered over a blanket. She uncovered it.

They were paintings alright but not what she was expecting. Patty raised an eyebrow at the paintings but then shrugged. _It's art, _she thought.

"Say I think I found them," she called out, lifting the plastic stacked boxes up.

Christian looked up from a box he was searching through and smiled. Patty helped Christian load the paintings into the van he rented and he left.

.~.

A few moments later Helga and Nieve arrived back from the cleaners. After Helga put the clean clothes away she went into the office room and saw the green box behind the door was still there. "What happened? Did Christian not pick up the paintings yet?" She called out.

"Yeah, he was here." She heard Patty voice from the living room.

Helga raised an eyebrow.

"But why are these still—" her eyes widen in the realization. her hearted started to pound. No, it wasn't that.

Helga noticed the closet door was open. Her eyes widen again and she rushed over to it and saw the space with the erotic art was bare. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She felt warm.

"Oh, my…" Her lips quivered and then she let out her famous high pitch scream.

.~.

Meanwhile, Arnold and Gerald were walking down the street. He turned to Gerald.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Arnold asked.

His friend just gave him a casual, "No."

Arnold looked back in front of him as they walked. "Funny, I could have sworn I heard a distressed scream," he wondered out loud.

Gerald raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you Superman now? You're hearing the troubles of the whole world, bro?" he teased.

He laughed. "Yeah, it was probably just my imagination."

"So are you going to the art exhibit later on?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah." Arnold nodded. "Eduardo's paintings are going to be there. Helga would want us to support her late boyfriend's art."

Gerald smirked. "In other words, you're snooping out on the competition?"

Arnold almost tripped over his own feet.

"What?" He cried. "Gerald, it's not even like that!"

Gerald raised an eyebrow. "Wow, chill man, I was just talking about the paintings. You used to draw alot too, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right." He blushed embarrassedly.

"Right," Gerald said coolly. He wanted to tease Arnold about his misunderstanding but decided to let it pass this time.

The two men began to walk. "I'll be there too." Gerald said. "I'm curious to see what kind of artist Helga snagged."

.~.

Helga went straight to Christian's apartment. She rang the doorbell. No answer. _Shit_, she thought to herself. He wasn't there and he wasn't answering his phone.

Helga scowled. She wasn't going to let this go that easily.

"Alright, Helga, old girl, looks like you're gonna have to demonstrate your breaking and entering skills again," she said determinedly to herself, pulling up her sleeves.

She first tried the simple credit card through door slot but it didn't work. She should have known. These things were never simple.

She then noticed the window over his door and beamed. After running back and getting a chair she found, she got on top of it and climbed through the window. She tried to ease herself in and find a way to land softly somehow on her feet; but she fell clumsily on her face with a loud crash.

"Ouff!"

She shot back up and dusted herself off.

She looked around the apartment and searched for the paintings. She checked the cabinets, the closets, Christian's bed room, the couch cushions, the pantry, everywhere but she couldn't find them! She was in the middle of looking on top of the refrigerator when the door opened.

Footsteps rushed to the kitchen. "What the hell?!"

Helga lost her balance on the stool and fell on the floor. "Ouff!"

Christen raised an eyebrow. "Helga?!" He took out a deep breath and relaxed before he offered her his hand. "Thank God, it's just you! I thought I was being robbed from the mess but—Um, what are you doing in my apartment?"

Helga wasted no time to grab him by the collar. "Where are they?" she growled.

He stared with wide confused eyes into her red, weary but also threatening ones. "What?!"

"The paintings I gave to you!" She hissed. "Where are they?!"

"I gave them to the decorators at the museum," he said.

She let go of him and started pacing in a panic.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no!"

He readjusted his tie. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I thought you wanted me to put them up."

She whirled around to him with crazy eyes. "Chris, those were the wrong paintings," she squealed with flushed face. "I didn't mean for you to take _those_!"

He blinked but then quickly caught on. "Huh… Ohhhh." He sucked in his breath, then grinned. Of course he looked at all of them before handing them to the decorators. "If Ed was _accurate_ with a brush you have nothing to be ashamed of."

_Was that supposed to be comforting_? She blushed but quickly scowled at him. "Listen, _Christian, _no one was suppose to see those paintings!" She waved her index finger at him. "They were _private_ and now they are going to be shown to the whole freaking city because of you!" she barked.

Christian put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! I hear ya, Hel, but I already gave them to the museum and the show is starting just a few hours—"

"Then you are going to help me get them out of the museum, Padre." She interrupted, poking him in his chest.

.~.

Everyone was enjoying looking at the art pieces. Gerald on the other hand was finding it all boring by the tenth painting.

Just then a man went to the mic to speak and everyone grew quiet to listen to him.

"I wanted to welcome you all to this show. I've been asked to give a special introduction of the individual artists of this exhibit, which has been run wonderfully by Mr. Alonso. There are 41 individual artists and many pieces."

"Oh, man, this is gonna be a long," Gerald groaned from the crowd. Kat scowled and elbow him in his side.

.~.

The plan was to grab the nudes and replace them with Eduardo's more_ family friendly_ paintings. Christian was a bit hesitant but he had no choice when Old Betsy was threatening to break loose.

Helga sneaked through the art museum towards the exhibit. Eduardo's display was covered by a curtain. Christian obviously planned for his friend's art to be a special treat. Helga felt a little touched. _Chris, that's so sweet, _Helga thought holding her hand to her chest.

Suddenly she heard voices that sound awfully like her friends. She looked from around the corner and spotted a group of college students coming this way.

She gasped. "Criminy!" she cursed to herself before hiding behind the wall. Everyone was here. Everyone. Even Lila! What the hell was she doing in Wendale anyway?

.~.

"It's a nice surprise to see you in town, Lila," Arnold said as they walked together through the exhibit.

"Oh, thank you, Arnold." She smiled. The auburn haired beauty perk up her lips in thought. "I would have never guessed Helga dated an artist but it does make sense. She always wrote the most beautiful poetry in high school. I'm ever so much looking forward to seeing Eduardo's paintings and meeting Helga again."

Unknown to Lila, they had just walked passed her.

.~.

Helga let out a sigh of relief for not getting caught but moaned at the fact that now everyone she knew was here to see her naked body on display! She was so frustrated she could cry.

Helga pulled out her golden locket from underneath her turtle neck. She opened it to the photos of Eduardo and their daughter Nieve.

"Oh Eduardo, my love, the father of our beautiful love child, why did you have to be so bold?" She asked the photo in her dramatic voice. "Why did we drown ourselves in passion to permanently print the moment of our love making on canvases for the whole world to view and not foresee the embarrassing hangover after? If only you were a timid soul. If only I were more careful to hide such intimate images." You left me here alone to face the consequences of bold love." Her expression formed into a scowl. "And yet if you were here, I know you would just laugh it off like you always do because you're a jerk that thinks that kind of shit is funny. Oooh," she sighed longingly and placed the locket to her chest.

"Helga? What are you doing? Why are you dressed like a spy?"

She gasped and her eyes snapped open to Christian.

"Don't sneak up on me!" She snapped and tucked the locket back under her the collar of the black bodysuit. "Don't worry about my outfit and what the fuck are _you_ doing? Not helping me I see."

He blinked. "I just wanted to warn you that there is going to be an introduction for Ed's work in like ten minutes where they will reveal it."

Helga cursed. "Well, don't stand there. Hurry up and start switching!" She said reaching into her bag and handing him a modest painting.

"Alright." He said then the two sneaked behind the curtain of Ed's display.

.~.

The speaker came back after ten minutes to introduced the special artist. He got the whole audience around Eduardo's curtained display.

"This is the work of the late Eduardo Nieves." The speaker continued. "This artist is very special to the art holder, Mr. Alonso."

As the old man held up the audience Helga looked from behind the curtain to across the room and saw Christian secretly waving to her. She pretended to casually walk over to him.

"Helga, I just sneaked two more pieces out of the display and gave them to my assistant to put in my office."

"Good. I just replaced a few too." She said showing him the messenger bag filled with framed artwork.

He nodded. "Okay, we still got a few more to go. I'll call my assistant to get—"

Just then they heard the speaker mention Christian and called him up to the mic. There was a round applause.

Christian turned from Helga who quickly hide behind a statue, then looked at the crowd. "Um, of course." He left the corner and went over to the mic.

"Eduardo Nieves, was a very dear friend to me until his sudden death." Christian said into the mic. "We both had dreams in art. I, the art dealer and he, the artist."

As he talked Helga hurried and used her spy like skills to quickly snag and replace the artwork.

"He didn't make it to see crowds of people like you to recognize his work." Christian continued. "All he ever wanted was to be seen, to be noticed, to be loved and now in death he is."

Helga was sweating. She had to hurry. She had to get all of them out of there and replaced.

"His lover at the time Helga G. Pataki, they're daughter Nieve Pataki, and even her sister Olga are here with us today." Olga waved in the crowd holding the sleeping child in her arms. "Without Ms. Pataki we wouldn't be able to experience his artwork today."

Just as Helga was about to snag the last embarrassing painting of herself, Christian had finished talking and there was another applause then the curtains to Eduardo's exhibit started to come up! She quickly hide herself behind a pillar before the curtains revealed her.

The crowd of people awed at the beautiful art work.

"Wow, Helga wasn't kidding when she said he was good!" Rhonda complimented.

Everyone scattered into the exhibit and looked around. Helga sneaked away before she was caught.

.~.

"You didn't get the last one?"

Helga shook her head in defeat.

Christian frowned. "Well… at least it's only one and not twenty, right?" He said trying to cheer her up.

"Will you get that stupid smile off your face!" she yelled angrily.

Suddenly she heard a gasped. They both looked from behind the pillar she was hiding from and saw all her Hillwood gang starting at _the painting._

Her face went red and she hide behind the pillar again and crouched on the floor. "Ohmygod!" She squealed to herself.

Christian rubbed the back of his neck."Hey, come one it's not that bad…"

"Quiet, you!" she snapped then went back to covering her flushed face.

.~.

Everyone's mouth dropped when they saw it. "Oh my! I never knew Helga was so… _comfortable_ with her sexuality," Lila gasped placing her hand to her mouth.

"Wow," Stinky breathed out.

Someone whistled.

"Huba, huba," Sid said.

Brainy snapped a picture.

"Does anyone feel dirty seeing a girl we knew since our childhood naked?" Eugene wondered out loud.

"Yeah but…" Peapod Kid said in a daze. "I can't look away either…"

Everyone agreed with eyes glued to the painting of Helga. They took in her soft expression, curvaceous figure, rosy painted nipples attached to round full breasts, her long legs spread out on the floor.

Gerald closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Oh, gesh. Now I'm imagining Helga getting it on with Eduardo," he said annoyed.

"I didn't know Helga was so… developed underneath those hideous tomboy clothes." Rhonda said."I mean, I knew she was fit but..." she trailed off.

Arnold agreed. It was weird seeing Helga like_ this_ even if it was just a painting. Looking at it did make him feel bad but like everyone else he too couldn't look away from it.

.~.

Helga swallowed. She thought to herself, _Okay so they found out. There's nothing you can do to change it_. _The only thing that's going to save you, Helga ol girl, is if you own it like you never own anything before_!

She too a deep breath then walked from behind the pillar with her head held high approaching the group.

Stinky turned and noticed her immediately. "Helga?"

Arnold turned around to face her. His face was already pink but went straight red when he saw her. "Helga! We were just… Well, um…" He acted like he was just caught looking at porn or something. He couldn't even look at her in the eye. He didn't know where he should be looking. "Is-is… um, is that really _you_ up there?"

She blushed but made a fist and said, "Well, yeah of course it's me! Doi! Who else would it be?!"

Before Arnold or anyone else could say anything she spoke again.

"Criminy, I'm a woman!" she snapped. "Women have breasts, Arnold, and ass and vaginas, get the fuck over it. It's nothing to be ashamed about! Humans are sexual creatures. Any of you gotta a problem with sex?" she pressed.

Everyone looked at each other before letting Arnold speak for them. "Um, n-no—"

Helga put her hands on her hips and though she tried her best to look confident her face was pink as everyone else's. "I mean, by having sex, Eduardo and I had a child. A beautiful, wonderful child! She's a wonderful child, don't you agree?" she asked but it sounded like threat.

"Of course." Everyone nodded.

Helga turned at the painting and stared at it.

"I'm proud of this painting." She forced the words out of her gut. "It's a good memory and none of you childish geek baits can convince me otherwise."

"I-if that's how you feel Helga," Nadine spoke up in a small voice.

"Of course that's how I feel!" Helga spat. She shove Eugene out the way as she stormed away.

The Hillwood kids stood there taking in what just happened.

"Wow," was all Stinky could say.

"But still, I feel kind of… dirty," Rhonda timidly admitted looking at her feet. "I think I need a hot bath."

"Or a cold shower," Sid muttered but everyone heard him.

"Actually Sid, that's the smartest thing you said since I've known you," Gerald said.

.~.

_End of Chapter 6_

**Author's note**: I did not realize until after I posted the chapter where Helga reveals the name of the father of Nieve that Eduardo was also the name of Arnold's dad's best friend. Guys I seriously didn't mean to do that. IF there were any confusions because of this I'm sorry. They are not the same person. I wanted to give the character a name that was clearly Spanish and make you think he was Latino but I didn't want it to be generic or sound like he was a just a sexy lady's man buff Hispanic like on tv. I didn't want to name him Alejandro, or Pablo (that name just sounds a little boyish to me anyway), Antonio would probably just seem like a reference to Antonio Banderas.

To me at the time I thought Eduardo was a little less common in shows. It didn't sound like a macho lady's man character. But it was already a name taken from the show. Like I said I did not grow up with Hey Arnold. I'm just now starting to watch it online. So while most people saw the Journal ep many times as reruns I only saw it once.


	7. Chapter 7: Dissecting Pheobe

**Hey Arnold: Life Changes**

**Fanfiction Summery**: Arnold in college now in Wendale. During his senior semester he reunites with Helga who is different from what he remembered. But everyone changes since high school. This is the transitional stage where people figure out who they are. They establish a career, find _the one_, get married, and start a family. Arnold is trying to figure all of that out.

**Rating**: T for now but I think it might go to M for later chapters.

**Author's note**: In this fic Arnold and most of the gang are 21 year old in the start of this fic. Harold is of course older being 25. In the episode Harold Bar Mitzvah he turns 13 while everyone else is 9.

Phoebe chapter!

Okay if you didn't know I'm a fan of A Different World series. I got the idea for this chapter from the episode Gross Anatomy where Kim is seen as an inferior med-student by her classmate because of her gender but the bigger problem was that she threw up on the teacher.

I really wanted to set this fic in 1994. I know the technology for the show wouldn't add up all the way if they were 4th graders in 1982. I mean pagers were worldwide by the 80s but I'm not sure if it would be as big if it were 1990s. But I want my college Arnold gang story to be in the 90s. I think if I made it current with pop culture references with celebrities and technology there would be some disagreement of what is popular and what events that happen were just or unjust. And I would feel like I was just taking the easily way out to be hip and cool by namedropping current things.

**Chapter 7**: Dissecting Phoebe

**Chapter Summery**: Phoebe experience sexism in her gross anatomy class.

_**Dissecting Phoebe**_

_1994, November 3rd-11th_

The MD students sat in the lab room as their professor finished up his lecture. The room was dark and the overhead projector was on, showing slides of how to dissect the brachial plexus, a network of nerve fibers.

Professor Monroe, his greying beard and lines of ageing showed his long history of the practice was saying, "Going from the arm down to the wrist."

Phoebe wrote in her notebook. She had so much information that she covered a good chunk of her notebook. She was a quick note taker.

Once the lecture was over the professor had an announcement.

"I hope you all remember the teams I put you in at the beginning of the semester. If you don't, please look on the board. I trust you'll all get along and if you don't at least pretend to," Professor Monroe said to his class. "You will need to put whatever conflict aside and focus on your patient's wellbeing."

Phoebe, along with a few other students turned her head to view the person sitting beside them.

"For your patient trusts all of you with his or hers life and you doctors will have to trust each other the same." Professor said.

Phoebe nodded in agreement as she wrote in her notebook.

"Now next class we will dissect your cadavers," he said.

Phoebe's head jerked up and her mouth fell open. "Oh my," she gasped dropping her pen.

The professor smiled noticing a few enthusiastic looks and some disturbed. "You will journey into the wonders of the human body with your team of course."

Professor Monroe walked over to one cadaver table. A dead body lay still with a sheet covering it.

"Each person you will be dissecting volunteered their body to this school when they were alive or their families." He paused when he saw a few faces of the class. "Yes, these are real bodies. I see a few of you going green there."

A few students giggled and the others may have been too sick to laugh.

A hand shot up. "Professor Monroe?" a young man asked. "What if we don't really feel ready to… slice and dice?"

The doctor glared at him. "Then you should pick another career."

The classroom laughed but the man in question looked to really be contemplating his life.

"Now I suggest you all get acquainted with your partners before you leave."

The whole classroom scattered to their cadaver tables and chatter filled the room. There were eight cadaver tables with the numbers scribbled on a piece a paper that was taped to the side.

Phoebe had to take some time to gather up her things before heading over to her cadaver. Cadaver 7. Three young men were already standing there chatting.

"Yeah, my dad is a neurologist," one brunette man was saying. "He kind of inspired me to take up medical field."

"Cool, my old man's a ecologist," another man said nodding. "My mom was a nurse in the war."

Phoebe cleared her throat.

"Hi, um excuse me," she politely interrupted.

They turned to her. "Hi, I'm Phoebe Heyerdahl, your fourth member." She reached her hand out.

The curly haired man smiled. "Dexter Rodgers," he said, shaking her hand.

"Kevin Underwood," said the brunette.

"Steven J. Rockwell."

"But I'm um… A little confused." Kevin said wetting his lips. He was the one that squinted up his face at her. "You're Heyerdahl?" he pointed.

"Yes," Phoebe said still with a nice smile. "That's me."

He turned his head to the side and murmured something to himself that Phoebe couldn't make out. He looked back at Phoebe. "You sure you can handle this? You're in big boys territory."

Phoebe frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying I'm not going to carry anybody."

Her eyes narrowed. She felt the heated anger raise to her neck. "I'll assure you, you won't have that problem with me."

.~.

Phoebe sat in the living room with wide eyes. She was watching a video of the dissection of the brachial plexus to prep for her dissection tomorrow.

Phoebe was so into the video she didn't noticed her roommate walk into the living room.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" Her roommate moaned once looking at the screen.

Phoebe's roommate was Dawn Black, a computer geek and mathematic engineer major.

"It's not disgusting. It's inside the human body," Phoebe scowled defensively, not peeling her eyes away from the video. Phoebe always considered the inside of the body as a beautiful and wonderful thing. She was always fascinated with the skill of performing surgery. "The scalpel is like the brush to a painter. I have to study for my gross anatomy class. We're going to dissect our cadavers this week."

"Oh goody. That sounds like a blast," Dawn said sarcastically, fitting on her shoes. "Well, I'm heading out to the electronic store."

Phoebe finally looked at the other woman and noticed the uniform she was wearing. "Geek squad?" Phoebe asked.

"Yupe," Dawn said giving her heel one last snug before standing straight. She let out a sighed. "I really don't think I get paid enough for it. People act like they never seen a computer before."

.~.

Helga let out a low whistle when she spotted Phoebe. It was one of those rare occasions where the two girls would pass each other on campus.

"Lookin' good Pheebs. Gotta date or somthang?" Helga asked readjusting her books in her hands.

Phoebe smiled proudly and even did a little spin to show off.

Phoebe spent much time the previous night deciding what outfit she was going to wear. She wanted everything to be prefect. She decided on a button-down blouse, suit vest, and long flowing skirt with a scarf tied in a bow around her neck.

"Better than that. Today is the day we dissect our cadavers." She said excitedly. "I wanted to look nice."

"Well, good luck." Helga smiled. The two women parted ways and went to their separate classes.

.~.

All the MD students were hovering over the cadaver table as Professor Monroe made an incision. All of them were in their scrub clothes and gloves, ready for practice surgery.

"If I get too deep around the wrist I would end up ruining the underlining muscle," Monroe said, pointing to where the cut would be made on the cadaver's wrist.

Phoebe nodded. She was the one standing right next to him. He looked at Phoebe and offered her the scalpel.

She tensed up.

"Would you care to make that incision, Ms. Heyerdahl?" he asked.

"Yes," she said quickly. Phoebe took the scalpel and got closer to the body. Her heart was thumping. She tried to swallow her eagerness.

She was going to be the first student to make an incision. It was like a dream come true! Everyone watched in silence as she carefully cut into the patient's wrist.

"Nice cut, Heyerdahl. You have a steady hand," Professor complimented once she was done.

Phoebe beamed.

He turned back to the rest of the class, "Alright now. All of you go to your cadavers and start going into the brachial plexus."

.~.

Phoebe's group had to skin their patient. It was exciting work but took a while. They had to cut boxes of skin off at a time. When they started cutting actual tissue Steven stopped looked up from his area and gasp at her and told her to stop. Phoebe nearly dropped her scalpel in the excitement. Then he said something to her she didn't like.

Phoebe's face was flush with anger. She was just trying to make an incision when her partner totally insulted her. He said it would make more sense if he cut into the forearm instead.

"Just because the professor complimented you on one little incision doesn't mean you're a wiz or anything," Kevin said.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. Was this guy jealous or something? Was that what this all was about?

"Are you sure you have the stomach for it?" Steven suddenly asked. She looked at him. Great now he was questioning her too? "Cutting the skin is one thing but this is a whole different layer. You women are so sensitive when it comes to messy things like this."

She frowned. She clinched her scalpel tighter in her hand.

"I think I'll be fine. I work as a mortuary makeup artist for the funeral home." She said defensively.

"Makeup, you say?" Kevin chuckled. "Makes sense. But this isn't a run way, sweetheart."

Dexter nodded in agreement.

Phoebe eyes widen. Why were they all suddenly ganging up on her? She wanted o say something. She wanted to tell Kevin and the rest of the boys off.

"I'm just not convinced you can handle it. I mean you seem to take more pride in that outfit you wore earlier than school work."

Phoebe fidgeted. The outfit she felt so proud in suddenly made her feel small. She bit her lip and cursed that she wore lipstick.

"I-I'm very much dedicated to my studies." Phoebe stammered not because she was unsure of words but because she couldn't believe she was having this conversation. She swallowed. No one could ever tell her she wasn't dedicated in her classes. School was practically her whole life. Picking out her outfit was just a small amount of time she spent last night compared to the hours of studying. Okay she did pick her outfit very carefully but that shouldn't mean anything about her performance. "My clothes doesn't dispute that—"

"We'll handle it." Kevin said cutting her off. "You just stand over there and hand us the tools, nurse Phoebe."

Phoebe face went red in anger and she was about to scream at them when there argument caught the attention of their teacher. The group didn't notice that they were arguing rather loudly and that most of the students stopped working on their own cadavers and listened in on cadaver 7argument.

"What's going on here?" Professor Monroe asked walking over to them. They all hushed up.

Phoebe and the other men eyed each other.

Kevin was the one that finally spoke up

"Nothing Professor," he said wetting his lips. He looked over at Phoebe before saying. "I was about to make the incision."

Phoebe swallowed.

Monroe turned to her. "Is that true, Ms. Heyerdahl?"

Her head snapped in her teacher's direction. She clapped her hands together, avoiding hitting her hand with the scalpel her other hand was already holding, and stood straighter.

"Yes," she said in a clear but small voice. "It's nothing." She didn't want to tell on them like a child. That would just make them disprove of her more plus Monroe gave them a speech about getting along.

He nodded. "Alright then." His words seem to be a warning not to disturb his class again.

Everyone went back to working.

Phoebe sighed and glared as Kevin made the incision.

.~.

Phoebe wasn't having any fun in her class. As the class went on she didn't make any other incisions than the one her professor honored her to do and the skinning.

She felt disappointed and angry.

Kevin noticed her sour face. "Relax, we're just looking out for you. Women just aren't cut out for this kind of thing. That's why there are so little of you in this class."

She twitched at this. Phoebe didn't know if he was trying to be sincere in his own sexist way or a total jerk. She gasped. "Are you saying women can't be doctors?"

Kevin "Well, you can be midwives and maybe take over prenatal care though most of those are men anyway…"

She got in his face and pointe him in the chest. "I'm here to be a _surgeon_. You hear me? Sur-geon." She dragged out her pronunciation.

"Calm down."

He turned his back to her and looked at the other men and laughed. "Gesh, it must be her time of the month," he half joked, pointing.

Her face reddens in anger.

She placed a hand on his shoulder to turn him back around to face her.

"I beg your pardon?!" she squealed. "My menstruation cycle has nothing to do with me being upset. It's you're insensitive comments—"

"Phoebe, don't mind him. He's just clowning." Dexter said trying to be _nice _if that's what you could call it. "You'll get the scalpel later. We're all just taking turns."

Phoebe huffed and folded her arms.

.~.

Phoebe was in the funeral home working with two other women with a body. She worked as makeup artist at the mortuary. The dead had died from lung cancer. Norma said they would just have to apply more blush. As they worked, Phoebe told them about her problem at school hoping to get some advice. Her employees were older than her after all.

"It's so frustrating. I don't know what to do." Phoebe said as she applied makeup. "If I complain to the teacher I would be breaking his putting conflict aside rule. If I do nothing they will keep insulting me."

"You know what your problem is? You're too girly." Norma said flatly.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe asked glaring at her. What did that have to do with anything?

"You walk around in heels, bows, and skirts. It's just too feminine for them. They aren't going to respect you dressed like that. Just go to class in simple pants, a blouse, no makeup and they will start to focus more on your skills than looks." Norma elaborated. Norma was the kind of woman that stuck to big round glasses, flat shoes, sweaters, and cargo pants. In other words she was the definition of a plain Jane.

Phoebe winkled her nose up at this. "But I like wearing makeup. I'm doing makeup right now!" She said defensively, gesturing to the body. She didn't get why she had to change herself to be recognized for her capability as a med-student. What was so wrong with being a girl?

Norma rolled her eyes. "Okay but they are never going to take you seriously like that. Just giving out my wisdom, litter sister."

Phoebe frowned. "Y-you don't really mean that, do you?" before Norma could answer she turned to the other woman who was older than both of them and gave her a hopeful look. "You never had to change yourself to get ahead did you, Gabby?"

Gabby pushed a piece of brown hair back before answering.

"It's a man's world." Gabby shrugged not looking up from applying makeup on the decease. "Sometimes a girl's gotta make compromise to get by. And most of the time it means swallowing that pride of yours."

Phoebe stiffened.

"So you're telling me to just give up and play meek nurse? I'm not paying for school to not make a single incision on my cadaver, I want to be a surgeon." Phoebe screech defensively.

Both Norma and Gabby winced.

"Quiet before you this guy jumps up off this table." Norma said, indicating the body they were supposed to be dolling up.

Phoebe huffed and folded her arms. She couldn't believe they weren't on her side.

Gabby gave the twenty-one year old a sympathetic look and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, just agree with what your classmates say no matter how dumb it is and stork their egos a bit. You will be one of the guys and dissecting the cadaver in no time."

.~.

The next day in class she wore a plain shirt and pants. She didn't argue with them when they stopped her when they didn't believe in the incisions she was making.

"My, that's a clean incision," Phoebe forcefully complimented Kevin. She didn't really believe it was all that great. It was good for most but she believed she could do better if given the opportunity.

Kevin looked up from the cadaver. "Huh? Yeah thanks um…" he trailed off and just stared at her.

Phoebe blinked then felt irritation. Did he honestly forget her name?

She could snort but didn't. "Heyerdahl. Phoebe Heyerdahl," she said flatly.

"Heyerdahl?" he said. "What is that, Korean? Vietnamese?"

Phoebe gave him a sour face. "Neither. More like Norwegian."

Dexter came in between the both of them. "Anyway we'll all going to a party tonight. Wanna come?" he asked her.

She blinked. They were inviting her to a party almost like she was their friend.

"Sure." She beamed. Maybe her co-workers were right. The boys were starting to accept her.

.~.

At the party the guys laughed and joked. Dexter had a bet of who could answerer the most medical questions. When it came to one question that they all were stump in they all turned to her. Phoebe knew the answer but didn't want to say it.

"Um…well, I'm afraid I don't know." Phoebe lied and she felt sick.

The other man answered it. The same answer that was in Phoebe's head but she didn't want to intimate them and ruin her chances to use the scalpel.

Phoebe felt very ashamed of herself.

.~.

The next day they still didn't let her use the scalpel.

"You don't mind if Dexter use the scalpel this time right, Phoebe?"

Phoebe sucked it in. "Um, of course not. Go right ahead." She forced a smile.

Dexter smiled at her. "Say you're alright Heyerdahl."

She forced a giggle. "Yeah, that's me."

.~.

Phoebe had been spending time with her partners outside of class more often. They wanted to see the football game. Phoebe understood that college football could be a big event but she had no idea how many people and reporters there would be to watch.

The college campus' cheerleaders all bounced and applauded they're college's team. It was the home team, the Longshots vs. the Speedsters.

"Don't hold your breath the Speedsters are a pretty undefeated team." Dexter said.

"You aren't seriously rooting for the other team?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Oh don't mind that idiot. He's just on his Houston pride bullshit." Steven snickered before taking a long drink of his beer.

Dexter just shrugged. "Just saying my hometown is pretty tough when it comes to sports."

Stinky was the star wide receiver.

"I think your hometown needs to run more." Kevin sneered.

The player threw the ball very far. It didn't seem like anyone could catch but sure enough the tall number 7 caught it with ease and ran so fast Phoebe could only make out a blur and touchdown. The Speedsters couldn't even touch him.

"Oh my." Phoebe said impress.

"Whoa, that Stinky sure can catch." Dexter admitted.

"He's one hell of a runnier too." Steven said.

"That boy is gonna go pro." Kevin said.

"He better. Peterson's a senior," Steven said. "I heard he got offered to go pro last year but he turned it down just because his folks wanted him to stay in school or something."

Phoebe smiled. "I haven't been to one of these in a while." Phoebe wasn't all that into sports but she was happy to see one of her childhood buddies totally cream the competition. She felt this sudden patriotic.

Stinky wasn't a book smart nor was he street smart but from what it seems he sure could play football. Phoebe wondered when Stinky got so tall. Granted he always was taller than the rest of the kids during they're growing up but he looked like a giant now. He had to be around 6, 7.

It was halftime. Everyone settled down into they're seats.

"So where are you from, Phoebe? You got sort of a Southern accent yourself." Steven said conversationally as he ripped into his peanuts bag.

"I do?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah just a little. It sounds kind of blended."

"Well, I was born in Kentucky but my family moved to Brooklyn when I was six and I lived there ever since." She explained.

Phoebe was actually having fun hanging out with them.

.~.

It was late at night and Phoebe was cramming in for her quiz tomorrow along with her other homework when her cellphone rang.

She looked up from her textbook and searched for her cell underneath the clutter on her desk. She usually kept it so clean but she had to admit she was feeling a lot stress lately. She found the device and answered her Nokia cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Phoebe," the male voice came from the phone. "It's Kevin from class."

"Oh hi Kevin what are you doing calling so late?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask what answer you got on question 23 of the assignment?"  
She blinked in surprise. "Oh, you're asking me for help?" she half teased and other half was sarcastic.

"I wouldn't be calling if I didn't." he teased back. "Did you do it yet?"

"Oh, yeah I did." Phoebe fished for her homework. "Well let's check the damage." She said turning the page to her packet. It was a record sheet of ten made up patients with their medical history and the students had to come up with diagnoses.

"The patient has lost hearing," Kevin's voice said from the other line.

"Yes, and he experience heart failure."

"Not to mention sight." Kevin said.

"Headaches."

"Episodes of memory lost."

"It's Heavy Metal Toxicity." Phoebe diagnosed.

She could almost hear his face twist up. "Heavy Metal Toxicity? I was thinking more of—"

"The patient recently had a hip replacement," she interrupted, not even realizing it. "The metal could be cobalt." She wet her lips. "The patient could have cobalt poisoning."

"Nice theory but cobalt is not toxic. It's a essential element."

"Only in small doses. If the surgeons that preformed his hip replacement left a few pieces of the ceramic bone still in, it could have rusted the metal, formed a hole, and release toxins into the bloodstream," she said immediately then wanted to kick herself for speaking over him like that.

There was this long pause from the other line. She bit her bottom lip. He was upset with her. She knew it.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," his voice said casually. "You kinda know your stuff, huh?"

She smiled. "Well, I just study hard."

"It shows. Thanks. Oh, and Phoebe, you wouldn't mind if I take over the cadaver this week, would ya?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

She heard his throat clear.

"It's just I really wanna get into it. My dad's a neurologist and this week we're doing going into the brain. He wants to hear some stories about it. You'll do this for me, right?"

"Um, certainly. Alright. I don't mind," Phoebe lied in a small voice. It was not alright. Not one bit.

"Thanks Phoebe. See you in class tomorrow and good luck on the quiz."

He hanged up.

Phoebe lowered her phone to her lap and sighed.

.~.

Phoebe sat at the table in the pancake house, Daniel's. The aroma of breakfast things filled the air along with friendly chatter from crowds of families partaking in their early meal. Nieve was sitting next to her eating pancakes messily. She did pretty well for her age but still got sticky syrup all over her mouth and fingers from dropping piece of her pancakes back on the plate and picking it up with her hands.

Phoebe had come to the breakfast diner to help watch Nieve while Helga worked as a waitress. Patty had an early morning run and then an intense day of training for a match that night, which meant Helga had to bring Nieve with her but still needed a watchful eye while she attended customers. Aunt Phoebe was on the job. Helga bribed her by saying she would cut the check on her meal but Phoebe didn't have much of an appetite. She only took tiny bites of her French toast and was playing with her scrambled sensation than actually eating it.

Helga walked over to the table with a kettle in hand. "Here's your refill." Helga said pouring coffee into her friend's mug.

"Thanks." Phoebe said uninterestedly.

The blonde looked at her child and sighed.

"Sweetie, you're getting your face all messy," Helga said taking a napkin and whipping her daughter's face.

Helga looked back at her friend and noticed her troubled expression.

"Hey Pheebs, what's up with you? You hardly touched your food." Helga said.

Nieve looked up. "Are you sad aunt Fefe?" she said mouth full of food.

Phoebe shook her head and forced a smile. "No of course. Please don't worry about me. I'm just a little tired that's all," She said giving them an even wider smile.

Nieve took this and continued to eat her pancakes. The kid really loved pancakes. Helga, knowing Phoebe much longer, wasn't easily fooled by the act. Helga folded her arms and glared down at the small woman

"You have a terrible poker face," Helga said flatly.

Phoebe's face dropped and she sighed. "Oh, it's nothing." She put her elbows on the tale. "And no I don't want to talk about it."

Helga frowned.

"C'mon Pheebs, I've known you since forever. You can tell me."

Phoebe sighed and moved her food around her plate with her fork, uninterestedly. "Things aren't going quite how I hoped in my gross antimony class," she admitted.

"How so?"

She really didn't want to talk to Helga about her problem. She knew the kind of person Helga was and it was almost embarrassing sharing this information with her.

"Well, let's just say it's hard being the only female in a class full of testosterone."

Helga finally took a seat showing that she wasn't leaving until Phoebe spill. "Elaborate."

"Well, I haven't been able to even make an incision in the cadaver. All the boys make me just stand there and give them the tools like a-a—"

"Assistant?" Helga suggested.

"Yeah! And whenever I complain about it they say I'm PMSing. It's so frustrating!" Phoebe erupted slamming her fist on the table. "So then I took the women at the funeral home advice and just sucked it up and did what they wanted me to do so they would start liking me. I thought they would let me use the scalpel but no. Those assholes are walking over me even more!" Phoebe gasped and covered her mouth at her bad language and her eyes quickly went to Nieve. The little girl could care less and had her full attention on her food.

"Gesh, This is serious." Helga observed sitting back in the chair. Phoebe looked back at the blonde. "You know why they walk all over you?" Helga wasted no time to answer for her. "Because you let em. It's just like I said when we were kids; you're too meek and nice. You need to stand up for yourself. Get loud and tell those fuckers off!"

"But I did," Phoebe mumbled. "Didn't you hear me say whenever I try they say I'm just on my cycle?"

"See. It's stuff like that, that should make you go wild!" Helga emphasizes her point by banging her fist on the table. This caused some eyes to look their way.

Phoebe hunched her shoulders. "Helga, not so loud—"

"You don't have to take that. You need to go to class and tell those muscle heads whose boss. Phoebe, you work harder than anyone. You don't deserve to be treated like crap." Helga spat.

Phoebe shifted in her seat. "Helga, I don't think being loud and mean is going to solve my problem—"

"Because you don't know how!"

"Hey, Helga what are you doing?" Her supervisor said from across the room. "You're not on break. Table eight is waiting for their food."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Helga got up furiously. She looked back at Phoebe. "Don't worry. I'll go with you."

For some reason that didn't comfort Phoebe at all. Not one bit.

.~.

Later that day, Helga stormed into the gross anatomy classroom with Phoebe running behind her.

Dexter was about to protest her actions when Helga interrupted him.

"Quiet string bean. You know Phoebe here." Helga pointed to Phoebe behind her who was fidgeting nervously in her dress. "Well she is going to dissect the cadaver today and tomorrow, and next week to make up for all the time you guys screwed her over."

"Excuse me?" Steven exclaimed. "What's going on, Heyerdahl? You said you were cool with us taking over the cadaver."

Phoebe was about to shyly open her mouth—

"Well she's not," Helga spat.

"Who the hell do you think you are anyway?"

"What are you her sponsor?"

"Yeah I could be her sponsor or I could be her bodyguard. If you don't let her cut that body I'm gonna grab the scalpel and play a little Operation on all of you and I'm not as on point with a scalpel like Phoebe is," she threaten.

"Helga!" Phoebe cried she pulled Helga's arm back.

Steven's face darkened. "I'd like to see you try you little—"

Just then Professor Monroe storm over. "What is going on here?" he demanded. He was clearly angry that they were arguing again. He turned to Helga. "Who are you and why are you disrupting my class?"

Helga flipped her hair back. "I'm Phoebe's friend and I here to put some freaking justice in this stupid class." Helga said with her scowl face.

He raised an eyebrow at her disrespect. "Excuse me? Ms. I suggest you leave my class immediately. This is a room of learning and order—

"Listen Professor Monroe," Helga hissed, glaring at him. "You can take your order and shove it up your—

"Helga, please!" Phoebe yelled at the top of her lungs. Helga paused and looked at her. Phoebe then sighed. "I know you're trying to help but you're making things worst. Please just go."

Helga twisted her face up and folded her arms to her chest. "As if I'm gonna let you just cave in again—"

"I'm not," she assured sternly. "Just let me fight my own battles."

"You sure?" Helga asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I know what I'm doing." Phoebe said.

Before Helga left she glared at the other men hard like a gangster or something then stormed out the door in one of her more manly walks.

A little sense of tension left the air but barely. Phoebe looked back at her teammates and professor.

"Well, can you explain this?" Professor Monroe pressed. He did not look happy.

"I'm sorry for my friend's outburst, professor. She can get… carried away. And yes me and my team has been having disagreements on some things that we need to work out. I just need to um, talk with my teammates."

Professor nodded then left. She walked up to the men and clasped her hands together. She released her breath before speaking.

"Okay, I know you all have a problem with me because of my gender but I'm just as eligible to do this." She stared at each of the men. "So I am taking over the cadaver today. And Helga was right. It only seems fair that I take over the cadaver Monday and Tuesday as well seeing that I didn't get an opportunity to use it the first few sessions. I have rights as a woman."

"Oh gee another one of those feminist," Dexter groaned.

Phoebe made a face but kept her composer. "Yes, I am a feminist. And you should be afraid of me. You know why? Because I'm your worst nightmare; a educated, strong, female that demands the same amount of respect you'd give to a male med-student." Phoebe said sternly.

Steven sneered and muttered something undetectable.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "You women kill me. If you don't get your way and you wanna cry sexism—"

She wasn't finished.

"That's right. I am a woman. I'm not going to hide it. I like wearing dresses, makeup, and heels. I find getting a pedicure quite relaxing." Phoebe scolded.

"Oh Jesus." Kevin groaned.

"And all of that shouldn't matter to how well my performance is in this class," Phoebe said loudly. "I'm done being sorry for being female. If you have a problem with that, get out my face and stop wasting my time. I wanted us all to be friends and if that can't happen I'm sorry but we can at least be partners." Phoebe turned to Steven. "You said your mother was a nurse in the war? Would you like it if she was disrespected the same way you all disrespect and undermined me just because we're women?"

They bit their lips, shifted their weight in uncomfortable silence.

He sniffed. Steven stormed away. Phoebe sighed. She didn't get to him. She thought he was angry but then he came back with a scrub uniform.

He held it out to her.

"Um, here Ms. Heyerdahl, I thought you'd want your scrubs," he said softly with a small smile.

Her eyes soften and she smiled.

"Thank you." Phoebe said taking the outfit and putting it on over her dress. She turned back to her team.

She turned to Kevin. "Can you hand me that scalpel?"

Kevin just twisted his face. He didn't make a move to budge. The other boys glared at him.

"C'mon Kev, we need to get this done," Dexter pressed.

He mumbled something under his breath and gave her the scalpel then folded his arms.

"Thank you." She smiled but it wasn't out of kindness it was satisfaction. "I appreciate it."

.~.


End file.
